500 Days Of Spencer
by Greg'sgirl5
Summary: Some people are just meant for each other. But the journey to a happy ending is much more important than the destination, as we all know. Things sometimes dont go as planned, but other times they do. And that's life. Slash, for those who didnt know.
1. Day 1: Morgan

_Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, or 500 Days of Summer. Just my imagination._

**500 Days of Spencer.**

**Day (1)**

_Changes._

Morgan was beginning to worry. He couldn't help the butterflies that went through his stomach when Reid was near him. He couldn't control the mind numbing pleasure he got from listening to the other man ramble on about...anything really. And he just couldn't stop the smile that formed on his mouth when the other man walked in the front door of the BAU.

And god forbid the adorable genius do anything overly...well, adorable. Like blushing, attempting a joke, running a hand through his hair or awkwardly tripping over nothing. Morgan felt as though he couldn't control himself. Instead of feebly chuckling like the rest of the team, he couldn't prevent the bright grin that formed on his face and the laugh that escaped his lips.

Reid was just so utterly...perfect. And Morgan wanted to be around him all the time. He frightened himself with the things he imagined; holding hands, kissing, sharing ice cream, cuddling up on the couch... the possibilities were endless. Even just an extra few minutes with Spencer was like heaven to him. He got to see him smile, and ramble on about things that nobody else cared about, and they didn't listen to him. Only Derek did.

And so now, as he sat at his desk twirling a pen around in his fingers, bored out of his skull, all he could do was sneak glances across the room and hope the genius didn't notice. He traced his messy brown hair with his eyes, imagining running his hands through it. He watched in delight as the younger man sped through case files at lightning speed. And he couldn't help but stare as he bit his lip while jotting down notes.

"Hello there my chocolate god. Something on your mind?" Garcia said from behind his chair, scaring the absolute shit out of him. He visibly jumped, and she giggled.

"Jesus Christ. Baby Girl, warn me next time would you?" He said and spun his chair to see her perched on his desk, an amused grin on her face and an unmistakable light in her eyes.

"Wanna tell me anything important?" She asked him, just like she had yesterday, and the day before. He almost answered. But then once again, he lied instead.

"There's nothing new. What about you silly girl, how much did you buy at the mall this weekend?" He asked, knowing she would want to talk about all her amazing finds. He actually enjoyed listening to her talk about it.

"Enough that I had to call Kevin just so he could carry it all around with me. But you, Mr. I'm-going-to-change-the-subject, need to stop lying to me." She said, and he felt his heart rate speed up as he realised she was _so _on to him.

"Lying? I would never lie to you." He said with a smile, and bopped her on the nose with his pointer finger. She chuckled under her breath, but still looked determined.

"I see the way you look at him." She said suddenly, and Morgan felt the blush rise to his cheeks, barely visible, but definitely there. His stomach felt as though it might explode.

"Look at who?" He stammered, and this time she bopped _him _on the nose.

"Don't play dumb with me Derek." She taunted playfully, and he still attempted to play innocent, holding on to the last bit of his pride. She sighed annoyingly. "You like Reid, don't you?"

"Uh..." He stuttered, and she squealed, drawing attention to them. Morgan immediately looked at Reid, but the man was still busy doing whatever it was he was working on. When he looked back at Garcia, she looked like a kid in a candy shop.

"I knew it! Now I know you two aren't together, I mean, you would tell me if you were. So you're gonna go after him right?" She asked, speaking extremely quickly.

"I... I don't know Penelope, I mean, I'm still coming to terms with the fact that... I'm...I'm..." He explained, but didn't want to say it out loud.

"Gay? And in love with the finest man out there?" Garcia said with a smirk, and he looked up at her in amusement, but also respect.

"He... he is, isn't he?" Morgan asked feebly, and Penelope looked as though she might pass out with happiness.

"Of course! Now go get him tiger! It doesn't have to be today, but if you two haven't hooked up in a month, I'll kick your ass." She said with a smirk, and hopped of his desk. He stood to hug her, overwhelmingly happy to have her as his guiding light.

"Well I'm scared now." He flirted with a smirk, and she laughed.

"You should be." She said with a wink, and turned to go back to her lair. But before she could take more than two steps he grabbed her arm lightly.

She spun around and looked at him expectantly. He tried to say something, but nothing came out.

"No, Derek. It doesn't change my view of you at all. In fact, I couldn't be happier for you. So don't worry, your sexuality doesn't define you." She said with a small smile, and he sighed in relief.

"What would I do without you, goddess?" He asked, still holding her arm. Her eyes lit up with a sparkle.

"Probably die."

**And so the story of Morgan and Reid begins. **

**A new chapter soon! Review! xxx**


	2. Day 3: Morgan

_Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, or 500 Days of Summer. Just my imagination._

**500 Days of Spencer.**

**Day (3)**

_Simple Comfort_

Morgan looked over at Reid from across the jet, watching as the young genius fiddled with a coin of some sort, looking out the window. His eyebrows were furrowed, his eyes troubled. His entire posture looked exhausted. Morgan had been extremely worried about him during this case. It had been short but ended badly. Reid had been getting worse by the hour and yet... he hadn't said anything.

Until now, that is.

He got up quietly, as to not wake a sleeping JJ who lay on the couch beside him, and walked over to where Reid sat. He fell into the seat opposite the man, and put a hand on the table.

Reid, a little late, noticed his presence and hid the golden object in his pocket, and blinked a few times.

"What's wrong with you, kid?" Morgan asked, adding the nickname so it wouldn't sound as serious.

He watched as Reid immediately looked away, and a stray piece of hair fell into his eyes. Oh, how Morgan wanted to gently put it back in place. But he just couldn't; so he controlled his hands.

"Nothing. I'm fine." Spencer assured him, but he didn't believe it for a second. Something had been very wrong with Reid since the Tobias case. Very wrong indeed.

"You are in no way fine. Running off during briefings, being late for the jet, actually getting startled? What's up with you? You know you can talk to me right?" Morgan asked, needing the object of his hidden affection to understand.

"I...I do know that. But there's nothing to talk about." The shy man persisted, but still, Derek wouldn't accept it.

"Reid." He said firmly, and visibly saw Reid's shoulders sigh in defeat.

"Fine. I... I'm just having some trouble focusing, that's all. I'm...not really sleeping either." Spencer confessed, and Morgan had a feeling it wasn't the whole truth. But he would work with what he was given for now.

"Why didn't you tell us? Tell me?" Morgan asked, and saw Reid subtly roll his eyes a fraction.

"Why do you care?" Reid countered, and Derek was taken aback. How could he even ask that?

"Why...why do I care about this? Because I care about you." He said firmly, and Reid looked into his eyes for the first time since he sat down.

"But _why_?" Reid asked again, and Morgan felt butterflies flutter in his stomach as the handsome genius stared him down, questioning filling his deep brown eyes.

"Because... because you're special. You're an amazing person Reid, don't ever think otherwise. All you ever do is care about other people, so why is it such a surprise that we care back? I've cared about you since the day you joined the team." Morgan explained, and Reid blushed immediately, making him the most adorable person he'd ever seen.

"I...you...that's not true." Reid muttered, but Morgan shook his head.

"Yeah it is Pretty Boy. Now please talk to me?" Morgan almost begged.

"I can't. I... I can't. At least not yet. But know that I trust you." Reid said in a quiet voice, and looked down sadly.

Unable to control himself any longer, Derek grabbed Reid's hand lightly, and ran a finger innocently across the other man's thumb. Spencer looked up in shock, a reddish tint to his smooth cheeks, but he didn't pull away. Morgan relished the contact, and felt electrified.

"I know Spencer. Same always goes. And when you _are_ ready to talk to someone, it better be me." He said with a wink, but made sure the honesty was clear in his statement.

For just a moment, the two locked eyes, and Morgan knew he was just tricking himself into thinking it was special. But he didn't care because he stared into Reid's deep, troubled, chocolate brown eyes and felt as though he could lose himself in them forever.

But all too soon, the moment ended, and Reid looked away, obviously embarrassed. He gently pulled his hand away, and looked out the plane's dark window.

"I'm gonna get some coffee, I've kinda given up on sleep. Want some?" Morgan asked and stood up, sensing he needed to make an exit.

"Uh...yeah. The usual please." Reid said, and Derek smirked.

"You mean a little coffee with your 10 pounds of sugar?" He asked sarcastically, and even Reid smiled a bit.

"Technically, 10 pounds of sugar could never fit in a coffee mug, plus-" Reid explained, but was cut off.

"I know, genius; I was kidding." He said, and ruffled Spencer's hair.

"So was I." Said Reid with a small smile.

And Morgan shoved down the butterflies in his gut.

**And the story continues.**

**Next chappy will probs be out of order. (like day 100 or some shit lol)**

**That's how the movie went :p**

**Review! xoxox**


	3. Day 120: Reid

_Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, or 500 Days of Summer. Just my imagination._

**500 Days of Spencer.**

**Day (120)**

_This Is...New._

Spencer Reid was nervous. For the first time in a long time, he had that pool of anxiety in his stomach, that heart beat echoing in his ears and those restless butterflies in his gut. They wouldn't leave no matter how much he tried to shove them away, and yet, somehow he loved every second of it.

He hadn't felt this way in such a long time. University, maybe. Who knew. He was excited, anxious, scared and happy all at the same time. He got goose bumps every time he thought about what was coming soon. Only a few minutes.

Tonight was his first real date with Morgan.

Since that night two weeks ago... everything had changed. No, they hadn't gotten far. Morgan had wanted to do it the old fashioned way, and Reid agreed with the idea. But since that kiss... he didn't have to be embarrassed about staring from across the room, or brushing up against him, or even smiling from down the hall. He wasn't scared anymore.

And he really loved that.

He hated to admit it, but he'd given special thought to what he wore tonight. Maybe that made him sound more feminine, but it was true. He'd even listened to Garcia babble on about what he needed wear for so long, that he'd given in_ just_ to have silence. But he had followed her advice and gone with the purple, button down shirt (about which she had said _Come on Reid, he'll jump you in a second!_) simple black pants and his classic, brown shoes that he remembered Morgan had liked.

Once again, he walked over to the mirror, and ran a hand through his long brown hair. It had gotten messy lately. Since...Tobias. That's sort of what Dilaudid does to you; you don't care so much about your appearance. You don't really have the time. Or energy. Thinking about it now, Reid figured her should get a haircut. Morgan might ruffle his hair again. He'd like that.

Suddenly, a knock sounded at the door. His heart beat sped, but wasn't that quick, due to the fact that he had shot up earlier. He hated to think about that, so he focused everything he had on the wooden door to his apartment, and the man who was behind it. The man he had liked for so long, and even though it had seemed impossible, was finally his.

He strode to the door, and opened it without checking the peephole; after all he knew who it was. When he opened it he couldn't help the smile and small blush on his cheeks that appeared when he saw Derek. He looked amazing; red t-shirt, jeans, dog tags. Gorgeous. The blush on his face deepened as he noticed Morgan looking him up and down, eyes wide, smile huge.

"You look..." They said in unison, then together chuckled and looked at their feet.

"Great." Morgan finished quietly, and looked Reid in the eyes carefully.

"Amazing." Reid chose his word carefully, and further blushed again as Morgan smirked.

"Ready to go?" Morgan asked lightly, and Reid nodded.

"Yeah, just one second." He said politely, and shut his door behind him, locking it quickly.

Morgan was holding out his hand when Reid turned around, and he hesitantly reached out to take it. The touch electrified through him, like it had every time before, and he sucked in a breath subtly. Morgan squeezed for a moment as they walked towards the elevator, and he squeezed back, feeling the warmth of the hold spread through him.

"Listen I... I don't want this to feel weird for you. I mean, it's new to me, so...if it gets awkward, don't be afraid to tell me that." Morgan told him, and Reid furrowed his eyebrows.

"Derek, we spend every day together at work," He explained. "We share hotel rooms, we-"

"Yeah, I know that, but this time we're crossing the line." Morgan said, and gently reached up to trace Spencer's jaw bone, sending those butterflies in his stomach on a frenzy.

"Um, yeah...okay. I'll uh, let you know. But I doubt it'll feel awkward. I mean... you're you." Reid said with a blush, and ran his thumb over the back of Morgan's hand.

"And you're you."

**So the story develops.**

**Confusing, I know.**

**Review please! **

**(Next chapter will be something like day 90, or maybe 150? Idk :p)**


	4. Day 100: Morgan

_Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, or 500 Days of Summer. Just my imagination._

**500 Days of Spencer.**

**Day (100)**

_I Am Most Certainly Drunk_

Morgan stumbled slightly along the sidewalk, Reid teetering behind him. His sight was blurred and his balance was long gone, as he proved by bumping into a bus bench, earning an intoxicated giggle from Spencer.

They were drunk. Very, very drunk.

"You know, the last time I was this drunk, was like..." Reid said, and seemed to contemplate it for a moment. "4 years and 57 days ago."

It was Morgan's turn to laugh as Reid stared at him innocently. He found himself caught up in Reid; in his eyes, the blush painted on his cheeks, the stray pieces of hair that fell into his eyes every so often And now he realized they had both stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, just staring into each other's eyes drunkenly.

Morgan somehow got up the nerve to interrupt the stares, before he could do something he would regret.

"Come on Pretty Boy, let's get your drunk ass home." Morgan said, and before he knew what was happening, he had linked arms with Spencer, and was walking along beside him, still teetering slightly. Euphoria spread as he realized just how close he was to Reid, and just how amazing his arm felt linked with his own.

"Fine." Reid muttered with a disappointed sigh.

They'd made it about halfway down a block when Spencer stumbled over something, and sent himself along with Derek falling into a brick wall. Spencer hit back first, but Derek managed to use his hands to prevent going any further. And his hands happened to go directly on each side of the other man, effectively cornering him.

In his impaired state, Reid didn't move, and only looked into Morgan's eyes with heavy breathing. He stared back, trying to control his influences, suddenly thankful that the street was almost deserted. He had never had his face this close to the younger man's. He found himself lost in the genius; his long eyelashes, his button nose, perfectly pink cheeks and deep caramel eyes.

In that moment he realized he was fully in love with Spencer. And in his drunken consciousness, he deemed that enough. Unable to stop himself he leaned in closer, until his lips were millimetres from Reid's; testing the other man, who didn't move. He could feel the genius breathe faster, his light breathe mingling with Derek's.

Suddenly he realized he was probably making a mistake. The other man was...straight. Completely straight. Hell, Morgan had basically walked in on him and Lila Archer in the pool. So carefully, he pulled back, and awkwardly ran a hand over his head.

"Uh...Let's hurry before it gets too late." He muttered, and took a step away from a confused looking Reid, and turned on his heels to begin the journey to Spencer's close apartment.

Before he could take that second step though, he felt a hand on his wrist. He felt Reid tug him backwards, and he complied, spinning around. And before he knew it, Reid was back against the wall, and he was once again effectively pinning him down.

Suddenly Spencer leaned close, and closed the gap that Morgan hadn't. Their lips connected with an intensity nothing else could compete with, and Derek felt electricity zing through his veins. His lips moved with Reid's in synchronized movements, relishing the contact. He felt Reid open his mouth with a slight moan, and his tongue entered hungrily.

Reid brought his arms up to wrap around his neck, and Derek pulled him closer by putting his arms around the slender man's back, pressing their bodies together. Being so close, was heaven. He was intoxicated in Reid; his kisses, his body, his cologne. Everything he had wanted for forever was finally happening. It felt like a dream.

When they finally pulled apart, out of breath and in a euphoria induced daze, he watched Reid beam at him. Despite being drunk, they had both actually wanted this; he could tell.

"I...I just kissed Spencer Reid." Morgan muttered in disbelief, and Spencer smirked at him as he leant against the brick building.

"You make me sound like a celebrity." Reid said with a chuckle.

"Well you are in my mind. And I just kissed you..." Morgan trailed off again, still in disbelief.

"I think the technical term would be made-out with me." Spencer corrected, with a cocky smirk. Derek raised an eyebrow.

"Don't go all know-it-all on me now. I might just have to make you shut up." He flirted effortlessly, his world feeling right at last.

"Bring it." Reid said, with a playfulness Derek had never seen before. And he loved it.

**And the story makes more sense.**

**Liked it? Review! Sorry it took so long, I had exams and such to deal with. This chapter's a lot longer, but this is how they get together so I think that makes sense.**

**Thanks for all the subscriptions, I love you!**

**xoxoxo**


	5. Day 217: Reid

_Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, or 500 Days of Summer. Just my imagination._

**500 Days of Spencer.**

**Day (217)**

_Pancakes and Boyfriends_

Reid awoke to the smell of syrup wafting into his room, and although slightly disoriented, he felt delight fill him. He stretched his hand across the sheets, and was surprised to feel it hit something.

"Hey there, sleepy head." Morgan's deep voice said, and Reid blinked harshly in the light in order to look up at him. Immediately he smiled, seeing his face illuminated by the morning light streaming in from the window.

"Hello." He said simply. His eyes were adjusting to the light, and he rolled onto his side.

Morgan smirked and moved from his sitting position to lay down beside him, pulling him close with a muscular arm. Reid rested his head on his warm chest, listening to the other man's heartbeat. That heart meant so much to him. Because it belonged to him. And that was pretty hard to believe.

"What do you wanna do today? Hotch said we all have the day off, unless something urgent comes in." Morgan asked him, and Reid smirked inwardly as his chest vibrated under him.

"I don't really want to do anything. Can we just stay around here and watch Star Trek?" He asked, somewhat childishly. Morgan's chest chuckled under him.

"For sure. But this time how about you not pause every 15 minutes to explain the small inaccuracies?" Derek teased, and Reid couldn't stop the giggle that escaped him.

"I think I can do that." He said softly and felt Morgan slowly run a hand over his hair, twirling it in his fingers.

"Good. Now get on up lazy butt; I made you pancakes." Derek said and tapped Reid's head lightly.

"Seriously?" Spencer asked, and turned his head to look at him. Morgan smiled.

"Yeah. With your favourite brand of syrup. I'm a pretty good boyfriend." Derek said, and Reid felt shock go straight to his heart. Boyfriend? They hadn't really put a label on this yet... and yet he didn't mind it. It felt right.

"You're my boyfriend?" He asked innocently, and Morgan raised an eyebrow.

"Only if you want me to be, Spencer." He said, and Reid couldn't help but beam with happiness.

"Of course. Of course I do." Reid stuttered out, and lifted his head further to capture the other man's lips with a tender, loving kiss. Morgan kissed back, just lightly, leaving an electrified feeling on Reid's lips when he pulled away.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" He asked with a chuckle, and watched as Morgan smirked.

"You didn't have to do anything. You would have got me either way."

**And the two boyfriends continue their story.**

**Like? It's odd, I know :p Review!**


	6. Day 158: Reid

_Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, or 500 Days of Summer. Just my imagination._

**500 Days of Spencer.**

**Day (158)**

_Who Is She?_

Reid stared across the conference room as Morgan strode in, case file in hand. He couldn't help the tiny smile that formed on his lips. Immediately he felt happier, safer...even more comfortable. His heart soared as Derek took the seat beside him, flashing him a quick grin.

"Late again Morgan? Who's the girl?" Garcia asked with a smirk, twirling a fluffy pink pen around in the air, much like a fairy god mother.

Derek chuckled. "There's no girl Goddess." He said with a bright smile.

Reid tried to prevent the smile spreading on his own face, as he knew that what Morgan was saying was 100% true. There was no girl. There was a boy. And it was him.

"Oh come on. What's she like?" Prentiss asked, and Reid looked on in full curiosity, wondering what the hell Derek could say to that.

"There's no-" He stopped to sigh. "She's...amazing okay? Now drop it." He said, earning a blush from Reid. Only the two of them really knew what he was saying.

"Nuh uh Hot Stuff. Spill it. Hotch is dropping Jack at school this morning. We've got at least another 5 minutes. Come on! Tell us." Garcia insisted, and Spencer smirked.

"Tell us what?" JJ asked as she walked in, hair pulled back into a loose bun. Obviously it had been a rough morning.

"Morgan met a girl and apparently she's 'amazing'." Reid said, eager to antagonize the situation. He wanted to see what would happen.

Morgan glared at him.

"Seriously? More details. Now." JJ demanded, earning a giggle from Garcia.

"You know what? Fine. She's...beautiful. And funny, and caring and probably the smartest person I've ever met." Derek said, staring straight at Reid the entire time, effectively putting butterflies back into his gut.

"Uh, forgetting about Reid are we?" Gideon asked as he walked in, looking in just as much of a bad mood as always.

"Sorry. Reid's the smartest." Morgan said, and winked at Spencer, causing him to blush further.

"So what's her name?" Penelope asked further, and Emily nodded eagerly.

"None of your business Baby Girl. I don't trust you and your computers." Morgan covered, and received a whine in return.

"Wait do you think she's the one?" JJ inquired, suddenly a whole heck of a lot less tired than a few moments ago.

"It's a little early for that-"

"Answer the question lover boy." Emily interrupted, and he sighed.

All Reid could do was stare at him, some weird anticipation pooling in his stomach. He wasn't really sure what it was. But he really wanted to know the answer that Morgan would choose. He locked eyes with him, and took a deep breath.

"She might be, yeah." He said, never looking away from Reid's eyes for a second. He stared back, his heart bubbling with warmth. The one. He could be the one. Wow.

"Alright. JJ start the briefing, we're leaving soon." Came Hotch's voice from the doorway. But Reid remained looking at Derek, unable to look away. Finally, Morgan did the honours and glanced toward JJ who began speaking.

"Okay, we have 3 victims; Melissa Taylor, Marshall Adams and Karen Brunner. All high school students in North Carolina. All found in different locations around the city, but with one thing in common; they were beaten to death..."

As JJ continued, Reid tested his chances, and moved to snake his fingers in between Morgan's, holding his hand tightly under the table. He felt the other man respond, and was glad they were at the far end of the room, where no one would notice. Morgan gave his fingers a squeeze, and he licked his lips to stop from smiling.

JJ continued on about the latest psychopath they were supposed to catch, and for the first briefing ever, Spencer Reid didn't put forth any suggestions, corrections or input. Because all he could do was force down the butterflies in his stomach, and relish the contact between him and the man he had loved for so long.

**And the story get's sweeter.**

**Review please? I'm worried nobody likes this...**


	7. Day 243: Morgan

_Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, or 500 Days of Summer. Just my imagination._

**500 Days of Spencer.**

**Day (243)**

_Secret's Out_

Derek strode out of the elevator, walking down the apartment building's hall. His feet carried him towards Reid's door, although his mind was already inside. He was excited to see his boyfriend, just like always.

He knocked on the door quickly, rocking in his heels. Spencer wasn't expecting him; he had brought dinner over as a surprise for the genius, who had seemed incredibly tired after the past case. He hated not being able to be his boyfriend when the team was around. But he was sure that eventually, when the time was right they could know.

He couldn't hear anything from within the apartment, and nobody opened the door. That was a little weird. Maybe Reid fell asleep?

He pulled out the spare key Spencer had given him, and pushed it in the lock. With a quick twist he unlocked the door, and opened it slowly. Reid was nowhere to be seen in the book filled living room, nor in the cramped kitchen.

Morgan took a few steps forwards, before calling out, not wanting to startle the younger man. "Reid? Where are you?"

No answer. Even more odd. He knew he was at home. His car was here after all, and the bus didn't go this late. Derek was worried now.

"Spencer?" He called again. Nothing.

He paced down the hall towards the bedroom, but stopped dead in his tracks as he passed the open bathroom door. Shock flooded his heart when he saw Reid lying back against the wall, looking only half conscious, with one arm of his shirt rolled up, fresh track marks ingrained in his pale skin.

Derek stood in complete shock for almost a minute, taking in the bottle of Dilaudid on the floor, the needle thrown the side and Reid's shame filled eyes looking up at him.

"I'm sorry." Spencer said in a soft voice.

"Spencer..." He tried to speak, but was running in circles in his mind. "How long?"

"I think you know that." Reid said, blinking with heavy lids. What scared Derek the most, was the fact that the younger man was right.

Morgan inhaled sharply and walked into the bathroom, sliding down the wall to sit beside his boyfriend.

"How did I not notice?" He asked out loud, feeling guilty as hell.

"I was careful. Don't blame yourself. You're perfect." Reid assured him, and leant his head on Derek's shoulder.

"And you are really, really high." Morgan said, and felt Spencer tense against him. He realized a little too late the impact and blame his words might have conveyed.

"I'm so sorry Derek. I...I couldn't stop. I'm weak and I can't stop." Reid said, his voice thick with emotion.

Morgan instantly wrapped his arms around the other man, pulling him close to his chest. He felt the genius tremble against him, and kissed his messy hair. Guilt flooded him once again when he heard a small whimper escape Reid.

"You are not weak Spencer. You never have been and you never will be." Morgan said comfortingly, and ran his hand back and forth over his back.

"But...but-" The seemingly small man argued, but Morgan talked over him.

"But nothing. We're gonna get you through this. We'll get through it and everything will be fine."

"How do you know? What if I can't stop?" Reid asked meekly, and Derek pulled him closer, holding him as tight as he could.

"I know because I'm going to be with you every step of the way, helping you. I'll never leave." Morgan whispered and kissed Spencer's wavy hair once again.

"Promise?" Reid asked, in a tone that not only physically hurt Derek, but also shattered his heart into little pieces of anguish.

"Of course. I promise." Morgan said, and used his finger to tilt Reid's head upwards, until the slightly dozy genius was looking him in the eyes, looking shameful, but comforted.

"I love you Spencer." He said effortlessly, the words rolling off his tongue like something he said often, when in reality those three little words had never been said to Reid.

"I...I love you too." Spencer stuttered out, and Derek captured him in a tender kiss, before letting him lean back on his chest.

He sighed and put his lips to his boyfriend's head. This was going to be a long, hard journey. But they would make it. Because they loved each other, more than anything.

**And the two boyfriends hit a bump in the road.**

**Review? XO**


	8. Day 250: Reid

_Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, or 500 Days of Summer. Just my imagination._

**500 Days of Spencer.**

**Day (250)**

_Struggles_

"I need it. Please Derek. I can't go through this." Spencer pleaded shamefully, and watched as Derek shook his head. He felt tears prick his eyes.

The tremors had gotten worse, and the extreme cramps had only intensified. He had a constant headache and his muscles seized every half hour. It was hell. But it was nothing, _nothing, _compared to the consuming need for the drug that would end the pain and suffering.

He knew he shouldn't give in, But his body was making the choices right now, not his brain.

"No. Spencer we are going to get through this. You've gone a full three days now." Derek said, and pulled Reid against his chest, absorbing the trembles that were out of his control.

"That's nothing." Reid argued pointlessly.

"You're wrong. You are. It's something. Hell, it's more than just something; it's amazing. You have got to be in so much pain, and yet you haven't given in. Don't give up now." Morgan said in a low voice, staring ahead into the darkness of Reid's room.

"But it just hurts so much." Spencer admitted weakly, and let the tears fall. His body trembled to a new rhythm, his sobs interfering with the withdrawal.

"I know it does Pretty Boy. I know it does. But think about me. And your mom. And the team. Think about how being clean would make them proud." Morgan said in a hushed tone, and stroked his back.

Spencer felt the sobs subside slightly, his breathing becoming a little easier and less hitched.

"Th-they don't even know." He pointed out thickly, before another shameful, guilty sob consumed him.

"Spencer... It doesn't take a profiler to put two and two together. Tobias drugged you. Then you become more irritable and now you take a week off work with me. They've...they've figured it out I'm sure." Derek said, and Spencer rubbed at his eyes, even as fresh tears fell.

"I'm so sorry, you shouldn't have to be missing work for me-"

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to be. I love you. I love you and we are going to make it through this Spence. I promise." Morgan interrupted to assure him.

With tired eyes, Reid turned his head to look up at Derek with an appreciation he had never felt before.

"Do you... do you think they know about... about us?" He asked warily, and watched through the dim light as his boyfriend sighed.

"I don't know. If they find out, they find out. What's important, is here. Right now, just you and me. This battle is the one we're facing. And we are going to win it. You hear me?" Morgan asked, and a faint smile crossed Spencer's lips as he smiled.

Suddenly the pain in his gut intensified horribly, and he winced and let out a moan of pain. Instantly he felt Derek strengthen his hold on him, and begin to massage his stomach, taking away some of the hurt.

"You okay? Scale of 1 to 10?" Morgan asked, like he did every time this had happened.

"7." Reid answered with a flinch as Morgan touched a sensitive spot.

"Okay. I'm going to get a heat pack from the kitchen. Will you be okay?" Morgan asked, and Reid looked around him somewhat in a haze.

"Uh...yeah." He covered. In reality, he hated the fact of being alone right now, especially in a dark room.

"Don't lie to me Spence." Morgan said softly, moving to hold his shaking hand.

"I'm not... okay, could you turn on the light?" Reid gave in and asked, watching in the harsh blackness as his boyfriend smiled sadly.

"Anything you need." Morgan said and flicked on the lamp. Light filled the room, putting Spencer more at ease instantly.

He rested his head back against the pillows, and smiled as Derek looked at him. Suddenly he leant forwards, to kiss Reid lightly. The genius, even in the pain and current state he was in, kissed back, feeling warmth spread over him. He pulled back first, as his stomach clenched randomly.

"I'll be back." Morgan said with another sad smile, and walked towards the door, turning to wink before leaving.

"I'll be waiting." Spencer muttered, and was sure he heard a chuckle come from the hallway.

Maybe he could make it through this. As long as he had Derek Morgan by his side.

**Ah, More struggles for the boyfriends.**

**Review? I love them! 3**

**Thank you to everyone who put this on their favourites/alerts lists! And everyone who reviewed! They help a lot! **

**xo**


	9. Day 283: Morgan

_Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, or 500 Days of Summer. Just my imagination._

**500 Days of Spencer.**

**Day (283)**

_Cravings_

Morgan watched as Reid hurried from the Miami police office, attracting small looks from everyone inside. He noticed Emily hesitate by the whiteboard, seemingly debating whether or not to follow. Hotch looked on with his forehead crinkled, but didn't move. Both JJ and Rossi obviously wanted to go after him, but Derek beat them to the punch and hurried out the door after Spencer.

He rushed past the officer's desks and the reception lady, who looked on in confusion. He didn't really care though, and continued to push past people.

He shoved the double doors open, blinking in the harsh light of the mid-day heat. He turned from left to right, until he spotted his boyfriend sitting on the steps of the building opposite the station.

Quickly, ignoring horns honking, he rushed across the road dangerously, all the while Reid sitting awkwardly, looking at his hands.

As soon as he was close, Morgan called out.

"Spencer? What was that about?" He asked, although he was sure he knew.

"Nothing. I'm fine." Reid replied shortly as Derek sat beside him, rather closely for the crowded area.

"Spencer Reid, do not lie to me." Morgan pushed, knowing the man needed to let it out.

"I...I'm so sorry. I just couldn't control the cravings anymore. I was worried I would lose it." Spencer admitted awkwardly.

"You sorta did, you know." Morgan said somewhat playfully, and Reid smiled sadly.

"You think they know?" He asked and finally looked at Derek, worry and shame mixing in his caramel eyes.

"Something." Morgan said softly.

Suddenly Reid had lent his head on Derek's shoulder, and he protectively wrapped his arms around the genius man he loved. The moment was small, but special. He didn't care if people were staring at them. He just didn't mind.

"I'm sorry." Spencer whispered once again.

"You've got nothing to be sorry about Pretty Boy." Derek said and kissed Reid's messy, curly hair.

After about 5 seconds he got the feeling someone was staring at them, and he looked up to see JJ, confusion on her face, staring at them from 4 feet away.

"Uh... Spence?" Morgan asked, and felt his boyfriend look up, and jerk away from him instantly. He missed the contact, but was more focused on JJ's open mouth and wide eyes.

"It's not what it looks like." Morgan covered, knowing Reid was fragile enough as it was, he didn't need this.

"Actually, it's exactly what it looks like Jayje." Spencer said, and Derek looked at him in shock.

Reid looked at him reassuringly, communicating with his eyes that he was okay with her knowing about them. Even though it caught him off guard, Morgan was more than happy to go along with it.

"Wait...so...you...and you...are together?" JJ asked in disbelief. Morgan tentatively held Reid's hand in his, and felt the other man snake his fingers between, and squeeze.

"Yes." Reid said simply, and JJ widened her eyes further.

"Woah, woah, woah, woah, _woah._ Seriously? How long? How did it happen? Since when are you gay? Or bisexual? Who else knows? Why didn't you say anything? How did I not notice? How-"

"JJ, slow down!" Morgan interrupted with a smirk on his face, as the flustered woman in front of them calmed.

"I can't answer all those at once." Derek added, and she raised an eyebrow.

"I can." Reid said and Morgan rolled his eyes, waiting for his boyfriend's eidetic memory to kick in.

"How long? 190 days, 13 hours and 10 minutes. How did it happen? We were drunk and kissed in the street, although I'm sure we both had feelings much earlier than that. I've been bisexual all my life JJ. Who else knows? Only Garcia. We didn't say anything because we aren't ready for anyone else to know. And god Jayje, you're not super woman, like you try to believe. You can't see everything." Spencer finished, and Derek almost snorted.

After a long pause, JJ recovers. "Oh."

"But... how serious is it? Do you live together? Is that why you both took two weeks off? And why does Garcia get to know and not me? I would never say or do anything!" JJ urged, and Morgan decided to interrupt.

"And Penelope would?"

"You know she's probably photo-shopped pictures of you together by now." JJ said and raised an eyebrow.

Awkwardly, (Derek only noticed now that she hadn't moved in the slightest from her spot) she stepped closer, fiddling with her hands.

"As for your other questions, it's...pretty serious, I guess. I don't know what your idea of serious is. And we don't really live together, but we barely ever spend a night apart. The two weeks..." Morgan trailed off, and felt Reid tense and look at the ground. "Was for this reason, yes. I wanted to take Reid on a little vacation. And lastly, we just didn't know how to go about telling you."

He felt Spencer squeeze his hand; a silent thank you for not telling the truth about his problem.

"Well how did you go about telling Garcia!" JJ asked, obviously extremely annoyed at not knowing.

"Please, my Baby Girl figured out I had a crush on Spencer ages ago when she caught me staring at him from across the bullpen" Derek explained, and looked to said person, who was now blushing.

"You were staring at me?" He asked timidly.

"Course I was Pretty Boy." Derek said with a smirk.

He looked up when he heard JJ squeal. She looked absolutely ecstatic...almost a replica of Garcia's face when she had found out.

"Oh my god, you guys are so cute! Spence, get your ass over here, I want a hug." JJ said in a slightly high pitched voice. Reid obeyed and let go of Morgan's hand, with a now even more furious blush to his cheeks.

Morgan stood as JJ enveloped Spencer in a hug, and looked at him with a beaming smile on her face.

"But don't tell anyone yet, okay?" Morgan asked, and JJ, as she pulled away from Reid.

"My lips are sealed." She said, and motioned locking her lips.

"They better be." Reid teased, something that rarely occurred, and elbowed JJ in the ribs lightly.

**And the story gets more complicated.**

**So? You like? REVIEW! Sorry it's been so long :(**

**xo**


	10. Day 305: Reid

_Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, or 500 Days of Summer. Just my imagination._

**500 Days of Spencer.**

**Day (305)**

_Nightmares_

_Spencer watched in terror as Tobias filled another needle with Dilaudid, the clear liquid bubbling underneath the number markings. Tobias smiled at him confidently and moved to put the needle in his restrained arm._

_But Reid didn't want it. No, he was good! He was clean! He didn't want to go back to this. He wasn't even sure how he got here. All he knew was that Tobias was going to inject him and he didn't want it._

_"No..." He moaned, as Tobias moved closer._

"_No, get away..." He pleaded, but Tobias continued moving forwards, the light bulb continued shining and the shack continued creaking._

_But this wasn't right...Tobias was dead. He had shot him! But he was inserting the needle now, and Reid struggled again, but to no use._

"_No...please...Tobias...stop..."_

_Suddenly, a voice spoke to him...but it was out of place._

"_Reid...Spencer!"_

"_No..."_

"_Spencer, wake up!"_

_Wake up?_

_Tobias was still injecting him and he tried to move again, but couldn't. Fear bubbled and began to consume him..._

"_Spencer wake the hell up!"_

His eyes flew open and he was looking at the dark ceiling of Morgan's apartment. Said person was looking at him worriedly, and Clooney was pawing at his legs.

"What was that about?" Derek asked breathlessly, and Spencer tried to clear his mind of the terrifying dream. He knew why he was having it. His subconscious wasn't exactly quiet about its fears.

"Nothing; go back to sleep. I'm sorry." He said in a small voice, and turned onto his side, away from Morgan.

"That wasn't nothing." He heard Derek say, but didn't answer. Instead he stared at the alarm clocks, both wanting to sleep, and absolutely scared to do so.

"Yes it was." He finally said.

"Spencer, you talk in your sleep, you know that?"

_Shit._

He rolled over to look at Morgan, who rested his head on his pillow as Reid did the same.

"How much did you hear?" He asked, an eyebrow raised. In the dim room, he could just see Morgan visibly tense.

"A lot. But how much I heard doesn't matter. Talk to me. What was happening?" Morgan asked him quietly and put a hand on his.

"The same things that actually happened...it was basically my memories." Reid admitted, giving into the obvious fact that he was going to have to talk about it.

"He was torturing you?" Morgan asked.

"No. No...he was trying to inject me. And I couldn't stop him and... I don't want to go back to that. It's just so hard and I think it was just my brain showing me that I can't defeat it." Spencer said, and suddenly Morgan gripped his hand harder, intertwining their fingers.

"Stop that. You can beat this. You are so much stronger than you think. I know you can do this." Derek told him firmly, and Clooney moved to lay between their legs. "See, so does Clooney, don't ya buddy?"

Clooney snored in return. Spencer wasn't sure why, as he felt miserable and useless, but he chuckled along with Derek.

They were silent for a small while until Reid spoke again, the dream threatening the edges of his mind again.

"I just don't want to let anyone down, you know?" He told Derek timidly.

"No, I don't. Because you couldn't let us down if you tried. You will beat this. And I'll be with you every step of the way. I'm not leaving Spence." Morgan said.

"I honestly don't understand what I did to deserve you." Reid said with a smirk, and rolled over, cuddling into Morgan's chest.

He felt his boyfriend wrap his arms protectively around him, and felt more at peace than before. It was hard to do so, but he tried to believe that Morgan was telling the truth. He could do this. He'd make everyone proud. He was better than the drug. So much better. He could do this.

Clooney snored again, and both he and Derek laughed silently.

Reid lay awake for a while, just thinking. He did that often to keep his mind off things that could undermine him. And fin ally, after an hour or so, he fell into a peaceful sleep, no nightmares included.

**So their bond grows.**

**Review?**

**Thanks for the subscriptions guys!**

**xo**


	11. Day 17: Reid

_Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, or 500 Days of Summer. Just my imagination._

**500 Days of Spencer.**

**Day (17)**

_Unstoppable Feelings_

Spencer couldn't stop it. He couldn't stop the need. The craving. He felt guilty every time he thought about it, but it happened so often that he learned not to care.

It consumed him. When he gave in and acted, he felt euphoria. When he scolded himself and didn't, he felt empty. He never thought he'd be like this.

In love.

Bet you thought he was thinking about Dilaudid, huh? Nope. Spencer Reid was in love with someone he could never have. Someone so painfully straight, it was unbearable.

Derek Morgan.

Reid went out of his way to brush past him, speak to him, look at him...be in the same damn room as him. Anything. He'd long accepted he'd never be with him. But a man could dream, right?

Better to be around him and secretly look, than make a fool of himself and ruin the friendship that still grew day by day.

If you had told Reid a year ago that he would be in love with Derek Morgan, his best friend and go to person to talk to about his issues... he would have locked you in a mental institution. He wouldn't have even considered it. And yet here he was.

"Hey Reid." Morgan called as he walked into the Bullpen. Reid immediately felt a rush of something light and bouncy in his stomach. Butterflies?

"Good morning." Spencer replied lightly, and when he looked up to see Derek smiling at him, he fought to keep down a blush.

"And how is Mr. Genius on this fine morning?" Morgan asked him, in a surprisingly good mood.

"_Fine morning?_" Reid asked him, eyebrow raised, still attempting to battle the feeling in his stomach.

"What?"

"It's a Monday. You hate Mondays." Spencer said and leant back against his desk, arms crossed.

"Geez, I'm not allowed to be happy?" Morgan said, winking at a new recruit that walked by. Reid rolled his eyes as JJ chuckled.

"How many women did you sleep with on the weekend?" He asked immediately, and Morgan's smile faltered slightly, but didn't disappear.

"Damn Reid, who do you think I am? A hound dog?" Morgan teased, and sat down on his desk. JJ moved to sit on it, and smile at him.

"Hey, he's not wrong. Do you even remember their names?" She asked him, and Reid went back to his work, trying to ignore the other man. But of course, as usual, he couldn't.

He found himself staring at him secretly as Morgan tried to name off the woman of his adventures the last three nights. He found himself tracing his features, staring at his sparkling eyes and watching as he laughed.

"Hello there my boy genius, who are we staring at?" Garcia's voice came from behind him, making him jump, startled.

"Nobody...nobody." He assured her, and even though she raised an eyebrow in a strange, knowing way, she left him to his thoughts.

Suddenly, he wished she hadn't done so.

**And we're back a while in the story!**

**Review! Thought it would be nice to take a look back at timid, single!Reid :D**

**xo**


	12. Day 183: Morgan

_Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, or 500 Days of Summer. Just my imagination._

**500 Days of Spencer.**

**Day (183)**

_Calm Down_

Morgan slammed the door behind him, frustrated as hell. The small extra briefing room was dimly lit and empty. Not that he noticed; as his thoughts were elsewhere. He wanted to catch this bastard once and for all.

They'd been after him for a week. _A week_. And they had no new information. He's killed 3 more boys since then. He was unravelling, yes. But it also seemed as though someone was keeping him in check, who that was, they didn't know either.

Morgan was pissed. It was Buford all over again. Raping the little boys, all ages 7-12 and then murdering them. And Derek was powerless against him.

This was his fault. He was even less of an opponent than before. They had absolutely nothing.

Without thinking, he punched the pale wall, in an angry rage. The thud surrounded his ears. He punched it again, shaking the drywall. And he punched it again, and again, and again.

His knuckles got bloody and his mind got cloudy. But he kept hitting the damn wall, until he made a dent in it. Then he moved to the table, and turned it over.

He was far from the officers, so he was safe to destroy everything without anyone hearing.

He kicked the wooden table top, getting lost in the thuds.

He lost track of where he was for a while. Next thing he knew, he was punching the wall again, and he could hear the door fly open with a rattle.

"Morgan! Stop!" He heard Hotch say loudly, but punched the wall again.

"Morgan! Quit it!" Emily shouted, but he hit the wall again.

Someone's arms were on him, and he thought for some reason they were Hotch's. He struggled out of them and hit the drywall again, feeling it crumble beneath his damaged knuckles.

"Stop it!" JJ shouted.

"Get a hold of yourself." Gideon warned.

He didn't stop.

Those boys were being hurt and murdered, what good was he? Stopping wouldn't solve that.

He punched the wall again.

He watched as Hotch stepped in front of him, and narrowly avoided a punch. Morgan couldn't find it in him to care that he almost hit his supervisor. The man moved back, warning him loudly with an angry "Morgan!"

But then, something changed. Someone had pushed past the others, and stepped directly in front of him.

It was Spencer.

The younger man gently grabbed his fists, which were moving randomly, unsure of what to do. He held them in place forcefully.

"Derek, calm down." Reid said in a steady voice, and Morgan froze, looking into his caramel eyes and breathing heavily.

Nobody said anything, and just watched as Spencer stood still, firmly keeping Derek's fists in place as his breathing steadied.

"You done?" Reid asked him gently, and he took a second before nodded.

Morgan turned to his supervisor. "I am so sorry...I..."

"Forget it. Just make sure this place is back to normal before anyone sees it." Hotch said coldly, and walked out of the room.

Gideon followed, and so did Emily. JJ hung back for a moment, looking at him warily, before walking out. Morgan turned back to Spencer, who had his arms crossed, and was looking at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Spencer..."

"Breaking the police station won't solve anything. You know that." Reid said quietly. Morgan put a hand on his arm.

"Yeah. I'm sorry, I just... I know what they were going through. I know what they were feeling. The...the shame...the embarrassment...the helplessness..." He said, blinking in order to not tear up. Reid hugged him briefly, before pulling back for him to continue.

"And now I'm sitting here, doing nothing!" He explained angrily.

"We're not doing nothing, we're doing everything we possibly can. But every minute you spend wrecking briefing rooms like something out of Star Wars, is a minute less you spend finding this psycho and saving those boys." Reid told him, and moved to pick up the table, and put it where it was supposed to be.

Morgan sighed, and wiped some drywall dust off the wall.

"What would I do without you?" Derek asked and walked to stand directly in front of his boyfriend.

"Owe this police station a lot of money." Spencer said with a nerdy smirk.

Derek leaned in and kissed him lightly, wrapping his arms around the other man's skinny frame. He felt Spencer do the same, and kiss back. After a long moment, they pulled back with light, barely audible chuckles.

...

Derek had finished moving the whiteboard to cover the dent in the wall, and Spencer was still obsessively stacking the papers on the table, remembering exactly where they were.

Nobody from the team had come looking for them. They just worked in a comfortable silence.

Suddenly, Derek felt the need to speak to his boyfriend about what was eating away at him at that moment.

"Spencer?" He asked, and didn't turn from the wall.

"Hmm?" Reid mumbled to show he had heard.

"I...You shouldn't have stepped in front of me like that before. I could have-"

"Stop it. I'm fine." Reid interrupted lightly, and Morgan spun to see him leaning against the table, hands in his pockets.

"No, I could have hit you." Derek explained, looking at the floor as he did so.

"You wouldn't have." Spencer said confidently.

"You don't know that." Morgan argued, and looked up to see Reid smiling at him.

"Yes I do."

**And the story develops.**

**Please review! This chapter is odd, I know. Basically it's at the point in the story line AFTER the kiss and gf/'she's the one' incident, but before the drugs revelation.**

**Thanks for the subscribers!**

**xo**


	13. Day 197: Morgan

_Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, or 500 Days of Summer. Just my imagination._

**500 Days of Spencer.**

**Day (197)**

_Shhh!_

"Do we have to?" Reid asked him, and Derek wheeled his chair over to the other man's desk.

"You know we do." He said with a smirk, and looked at Spencer who was obviously a nervous wreck.

"But how do we...how...?" Reid stuttered, and fidgeted.

"Either we find a way to tell her, or she finds out another way and slaughters both of us. We both know what my Baby Girl is capable of." Morgan said, and Reid's eyes widened.

"Relax. Come on." Morgan added and stood, up, watching as his secret boyfriend did the same warily.

He gave him a wink, and started off towards her office, noticing that Reid stayed a fair amount behind him. It was a tactic they often used, so nobody made assumptions or figured out anything.

They reached the wooden door and Morgan knocked quickly, turning to smile reassuringly at Spencer.

"You available, goddess?" Morgan called, and waited a few seconds before he heard her footsteps.

"If you're talking about steamy sex with a chocolate stud like yourself then-" She opened the door. "Oh. Hi Reid."

"Hello." He said awkwardly, and looked at the floor as if it was incredibly interesting.

"Come in then my boys." Garcia said and winked at them, as they followed her into the lair of all things technical.

She shut the door lightly behind them, and sat in her chair, as the two men stood beside each other, awkwardly. Garcia was looking at Morgan in a knowing, questioning way, and he was attempting to ignore it.

"So?"

"Uh, we have something we need to tell you." Derek said rather fast, and watched as her eyes lit up and her lips twitched upwards.

A few seconds passed, and not able to find the right words, both he and Spencer seemed to think in unison and grab each other's hand tenderly.

"OH MY GOD!" Penelope shouted. She proceeded to squeal, and flap her arms around in excitement. Apparently, she was happy.

Both Morgan and Reid watched in amusement, and questioning. She was being rather loud.

There was a knock at the door. Morgan and Reid let go of each other quickly, and Reid opened the door, to see Emily standing there with her arms crossed.

"Why exactly does it sound like someone is playing a severe game of pin the tail on the piglet?" She asked sarcastically, and they chuckled out of nervousness.

"Oh it's nothing Emily dearest," Penelope started, and Derek tensed, praying she wouldn't reveal their secret. "Morgan just offered to take me shopping for an entire day. I get someone to hold my bags and be my arm candy!"

"Well aren't you lucky. Keep it down in here PG." Em said with a wink, and closed the door behind her as she left.

As soon as she was gone, Garcia stood up resuming her now quieter squealing, and ran to pull them both into a bone crushing hug. Morgan hugged back and felt Reid grab his hand, feeling somewhat relieved.

"Oh my precious god! You two are the absolute cutest thing I've ever seen!" She squeaked loudly and pulled back.

"Shh Baby Girl!" Morgan hushed her and looked at Reid with a smile.

"Well go on then!" Garcia said quickly.

"What?" Spencer asked, speaking for the first time.

"Kiss each other!" She squeaked again.

"Shhh!" Both men hushed her.

"Please!" She begged, and started jumping up and down. Reid and Morgan exchanged glances. Derek could tell he was sort of embarrassed to kiss in front of Garcia.

"I don't know..." The genius mumbled.

"Come on Spence, it's only Penelope. Think of what she'll do to your computer." He warned, and watched as Spencer shifted on the spot.

"EEK! You called him Spence!" Garcia shouted again.

"Shhhh!"

"Come on Spencer. For me?" Morgan said and pulled Reid close, linking his arms behind the man's back so their chests were touching. He noticed Garcia looked like she was going to explode.

"Fine..." Spencer said, although he was smiling.

Derek leaned in and captured the man's lips in his own, kissing him tenderly. He still got butterflies every time he did, and this occasion was no different. Spencer linked his own hands behind Morgan, pulling him closer.

And then Garcia squealed louder than any time before. "EEEEEE!"

"Be quiet!" Morgan and Reid shouted at the same time, never pulling apart from each other.

Garcia started jumping up and down again, her hair bouncing back and forth with every hop.

"YOU TALKED IN UNISION!" She squealed again, her face in a permanent, beaming smile.

"SHHHH!"

**And the story just gets cuter.**

**Review!**

**xoxox**


	14. Day 331: Reid

_Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, or 500 Days of Summer. Just my imagination._

**500 Days of Spencer.**

**Day (331)**

_That's Life_

"Damn it!" Derek shouted, as Hotch swore under his breath. Reid watched in slow motion as the unsub jumped off the bridge, taking his last victim with him. They heard her scream and then a horrible, dreaded thud as they hit the rocky, dried out water bed.

"Oh my god..." Emily said softly, staring in shock.

"No, no, no, no..." JJ muttered nonstop, her hand at her mouth.

Spencer was frozen in place. He couldn't move, he wasn't even sure if he was breathing or not. Okay, obviously he was, but his mind was just so jumbled he could barely feel anything.

He remembered the look on the last victim, Katie Marshall's face, as the unsub pulled her over. Terror...horror...sadness... and most of all, anger. Her eyes had been wide, her body trembling and her hair messy. The image burned into Reid, leaving him with pain in his stomach.

He leant back against the door or the SUV, and slid down to sit on the gravel road, staring at his feet. He sensed the team stare at him, one by one, but nobody said anything. Nobody moved.

Somewhat shamefully, Reid wished more than anything for Morgan. He wanted him to hug him. He didn't care at all if anyone saw anymore. This was his fault though. Because he was the negotiator.

_8 minutes earlier..._

"_Mr Lawrence, come down from the edge!" Hotch called out, and they watched as Fred Lawrence shook his head fiercely._

_Reid grabbed the megaphone on instinct._

"_Mr Lawrence, I understand that you think that going like this will make him proud. You're right, your dad liked going out with a bang. But please, he wouldn't have wanted Katie to go with you! She has a family who loves for her! Who are you to end her life in such a selfish way?"_

"_Shut up!" Fred yelled angrily._

"_Mr Lawrence...Fred please listen to me. Your dad loved you, right? More than anything?"_

"_Of course he did asshole!"_

"_Well don't you think Katie's dad loves her the same? How could you do this to him? Do you feel no guilt?" Spencer asked loudly._

"_Just...Just shut up!" Fred yelled and pressed the gun further into Katie's head._

"_Come on Fred. Don't do it! Your dad would be so disappointed in you. He wouldn't want this."_

"_You wouldn't know what he wanted! You didn't know him! You know nothing. He would be more than proud of me. HE WOULD BE!" Fred yelled, and leant backwards, causing screams and gasps all around._

It was all Reid's fault. Nobody could deny that, he was sure of it. He fiddled his hands nervously. God, they would hate him. Katie's family, the team, his mom...himself. And...Morgan. Oh no...

He wanted him to hold him. Tell him it wasn't his fault. But he sensed him look at him carefully, then walk away with Hotch to tell Katie's family. He didn't even say a word.

That hurt even more.

"Spencer? Are you okay?" He heard Emily ask in a small voice.

"Yeah." He said and didn't take his eyes off the ground.

"You're a bad liar, you know that?" She said, and he was suddenly aware of her sitting beside him, their shoulders touching lightly.

He didn't say anything.

"It wasn't your fault you know."

"Yes it was." He said very quickly.

"No, it _wasn't._ I would have said exactly what you said. You literally took the words out of mouth." Emily said, and he finally managed to turn his head and look at her.

Her eyes were red and her hair was out of place, but she still looked amazingly perfect. She had a skill when it came to remaining normal, even when nothing was in fact 'normal'. She stared at him sympathetically, and then grabbed his hand.

"Don't over think it. You do that too much. Some things are just going to happen whether you want them to or not. That's life." Emily said in a small voice, and he looked at her lightly and sighed.

Then, not really knowing why, he leant his head on her soft shoulder, and let a tear or two roll down his cheeks. She put an arm around his shoulder and held him tightly.

So maybe he couldn't have Morgan supporting him now. He wasn't even going to try and wonder why. But he had Emily. She didn't know about half his problems and she was here, talking to him, after he basically got a teenager killed.

And that was enough to make his heart warm.

**So the two drift apart a little?**

**Revieeeewwww**

**Xoxox**


	15. Day 347: Morgan

_Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, or 500 Days of Summer. Just my imagination._

**500 Days of Spencer.**

**Day (347)**

_That's Helpful..._

"Do you wanna go out tonight?" Morgan asked as he hung up his coat in his apartment. Reid was lying on the couch, trying to look like he was watching the TV. Morgan knew he wasn't.

"No." Spencer said shortly.

"See a movie?" Derek questioned again, as he kicked off his muddy shoes.

"No."

_Helpful._

"Then how about we stay in and make some dinner?" He asked again, and saw a look of agitation cross Spencer's face.

"No. I'm just gonna go to bed...I'm tired." He said, and stood up.

Derek quickened his pace and caught up to him, grabbing his arm. The genius spun around, looking at him, eyebrows raised, lips pursed.

"What's up with you? I wanna spend time with you." Morgan told him, and Reid tried to pull out of his grasp. He didn't let him go.

"When it's convenient for you, yeah..." Spencer mumbled under his breath, and avoided eye contact.

"And what's that supposed to mean? Huh?" Derek asked, suddenly annoyed.

Spencer shook his head.

"Tell me!"

"Fine! You go out drinking with Hotch and Rossi all the time, and I'm okay with that, as it's tradition and not of my interest." Reid began, and Morgan lost control of his mouth.

"So what's the problem!"

"The _problem,_ is that when I call you, and need you to come home because of something urgent, you don't come! Tuesday night I...I really needed you here." Spencer's voice got softer as he finished, and his eyes became unmistakably red.

"Why?" Derek asked, even though he knew he shouldn't.

"Just forget it."

"No. Tell me why. Communicate with me, Reid!" Derek said, and realized with a shock he had just called him Reid at home, and not Spencer.

"Ugh, fine! I...I was upset, and I don't know...I...I almost went back to it, okay! I was so close to going back to my apartment to get my-"

"You have a stash?" Morgan interrupted in anger.

"Of course I do! You think I'm proud of that? It's my biggest weakness and I can't help it!" Spencer said harshly.

"Well? Did you go back to it?" Morgan prodded.

"No. Well, I called you and asked you to come home, but so much for that, right?" Spencer said, and cleared his throat.

Morgan remembered that phone call, 5 nights ago.

_Derek stood to get 3 more beers when his cell phone rang shrilly. _

"_Morgan." He answered, and signalled the barman. _

"_It's me." Spencer said on the other end. Morgan smiled._

"_What's up?"_

"_Can you...can you come home please?" Reid asked, awfully child like._

"_And why exactly do I need to come home, Pretty Boy?" He asked quietly into the phone, ignoring the looks he got from the barman._

"_I...I just need someone here right now."_

"_Well I'll be home in an hour or so. You're usually fine, why's tonight so different?" Morgan asked, and held one finger up as Hotch and Rossi looked from across the pub._

"_It just is." Spencer said quickly._

"_Look, I've gotta go. You'll be fine right? Love you." He said, and heard Reid mumble the same under his breath, before Derek hung up._

_He grabbed the beers and brought them to the table, smiling._

"_What was that about?" Rossi asked him, eager for gossip._

"_Just Garcia."_

Oh no...He'd hung up on Spencer when he was at his most vulnerable. He'd left him all alone. How could he have done that?

"I'm so sor-"

"Save it." Spencer interrupted. "I didn't want to be alone, so I went to the only other person I knew who I could talk to about something so...personal."

"JJ?" Derek guessed.

Reid shook his head. "No. She's busy with Henry and Will every night. I didn't want to interrupt anything."

"Garcia?" He asked, but Reid shook his head again.

"Emily." He admitted, and Morgan sighed. He hadn't seen that one coming.

"Oh. Uh...what did you tell her?" Derek asked, for some reason slightly jealous.

"Don't worry. I didn't say anything about us. I just told her about the drugs. As if she didn't already know. Even being a profiler, she can't fake proper shock. Anyways, she let me stay there for a while, and we bought Jell-O." The genius admitted with a sad smirk.

Morgan did too, he was the one who had started Reid on eating Jell-O when he was craving. It seemed to help him. Just the opposite of what Derek had done...

"Then I came back here and fell asleep, and then sometime after that I guess you got home." Spencer said, and looked away again.

"Damn it. I'm so sorry, Spence. I'm such a jerk." Morgan said immediately, and tried to hold Spencer's hand; but the man pulled away.

"You know what? Yeah, you are." Reid said, and Derek took a deep breath.

"I'm so sorry."

"Derek I...I think I'm going to go over to Garcia's for the night. She...well, she knows about us. And I hate to say it but...I can't spend the night here right now. I just need a little time to think, you know?" Reid told him.

Yeah, he did know. That doesn't mean it didn't stab him like a knife.

"Uh...Okay." Morgan said, and bit back his tears as Reid grabbed his go bag and headed for the door.

"Wait!" He said quickly, and grabbed the skinny man's arm once more.

"I love you, you know that right? And I _am _sorry." Derek said, tearing up again.

Suddenly Reid pulled him in for a light as air kiss; one of those one's that makes anyone swoon.

"I know. The same goes. But I still need a little space." Reid said once he pulled away.

"I understand."

With that, the genius left the apartment, and Derek to his silent, but tormenting thoughts of guilt. Clooney began pawing at his foot, and Derek sat down in the middle of the hardwood, petting his belly.

...

30 minutes later, Morgan had fallen asleep on the floor. That was, until his phone beeped loudly with a text message. He quickly grabbed it off his belt, hoping it was Reid.

Instead, he saw Garcia's name at the top of his screen. And under it, was a message scary enough to make him run for the hills.

_**From: Baby Girl**_

_**Now, I'm not going to do this over text, or at all, tonight that is. But tomorrow at work, I swear to god I am going to kill you in the most malicious way I can think of. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DEREK MORGAN. **_

_Well...shit. _

**And the couple drifts more?**

**REVIEW! **

**xo**


	16. Day 342: Reid

_Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, or 500 Days of Summer. Just my imagination._

**500 Days of Spencer.**

**Day (342)**

_Trust is earned...and lost._

Spencer was going out of his mind. For whatever particular reason; whether it be the stress, the last case or something else, his cravings were back with a vengeance.

The need was consuming him whole, and he was so close to going back to his apartment for what was left of his stash... _NO. Don't you dare, Spencer. Don't you dare._

Scared that he might lose it, Reid picked up the phone quickly.

"Morgan." His boyfriend answered.

"It's me." Spencer said.

"What's up?" Derek asked, and he sighed.

"Can you...can you come home please?" He asked, sounding like a small child.

The silence in the apartment was only broken by Clooney's soft breathing.

"And why exactly do I need to come home, Pretty Boy?" Derek asked, obviously not grasping the situation. Suddenly Reid wondered if Rossi or Hotch was listening in...

"I...I just need someone here right now." Spencer urged.

"Well I'll be home in an hour or so. You're usually fine, why's tonight so different?" Morgan asked, and Reid held back tears.

"It just is." He said quickly.

"Look, I've gotta go. You'll be fine right? Love you." Derek said, seeming distracted.

"Uh...yeah." Reid mumbled, holding back a sob. He heard the line disconnect and he threw the phone on the floor, watching as Clooney jumped in shock.

Reid felt himself begin to need the Dilaudid more and more, so before he could do anything stupid, he rushed out the apartment door, one place clear in his mind.

...

Emily opened her door a few seconds after he knocked, a look of uncertainty on her features. Spencer looked at the floor and fidgeted with his hands.

"Uh...hi?" She said, and he looked up warily.

"Can I come in? I...I need some help." He admitted and forced the tears back.

"Of course." Emily assured him, and reached for his arm, pulling him inside. He looked at her and realized she was in her pyjamas.

"You know what, I'm intruding, I should just go..."

"No way in hell, Reid. I wouldn't have let you in here if I didn't want you in." She said and unable to keep them in any longer, Spencer let the tears fall.

Emily pulled him into a tight hug, which lasted far longer than a normal one would. He didn't care much about that though, because it brought him immense comfort and dimmed the sadness which was brewing in him.

"Come on," She said and gestured to her sofa. "Talk to me."

He sat down on the sofa somewhat awkwardly, and looked at his hands. He felt those damn tears prick at his eyes again, and cursed Morgan for not coming home. This was so hard.

Emily sat beside him, bringing two Sprites with her.

"I...I had a problem...a while back...with drugs..." He stuttered out, closing his eyes to avoid her reaction.

"Oh...I had no idea. I'm sorry." She said quickly. Too quickly.

He looked up at her, his vision blurred. "Please, for the love of god, stop that Emily. I know you knew. It's okay. Just...just stop pretending." He almost begged, and watched as she swallowed and nodded.

"Sorry." She said with a small smile.

"You apologize too much." He said, somehow chuckling through his tears. She did the same, and he noticed tears rising in her own eyes.

"So..." She started, but probably wasn't sure how to approach the topic.

"I quit using, if that's what you were going to ask. A long time ago, actually. But...I mean I still get cravings. And I don't know why but they've come back. Big time. And I can't get rid of them and...and... and I just didn't know what to do so I came here." He admitted and sniffed.

Emily once again pulled him into a tight hug. He hugged back, ignoring the nagging feeling that Morgan might get home and find the apartment empty.

"I'm always here for you Spencer. Even when it feels like the whole world is against you, I'm always here. And I'll do whatever I need to do to see you smile again." She whispered as she hugged him, and he couldn't help but smile a little.

"Thank you. Telling you wasn't as hard as I thought it would be." Reid told her as he pulled away from her hug, and looked her in her eyes.

"Like you said, I already knew. But thank you for telling me. It means a lot that you trust me with something this big." She said, and wiped under her eye with her finger, a stray tear disappearing.

Suddenly Spencer felt terrible from keeping the fact that he was with Morgan from her. But...well he wasn't sure now was the time to say it.

"Now, down to business. What helps ease the cravings? There's a grocery store across the street from here." Emily asked and held his hand.

"Um...I know it's stupid but...Morgan kind of got me started...Jell-O?" He managed to say, a blush rising to his cheeks.

"Well lucky for you, I absolutely love me some Jell-O." Em said with a wink, and pulled him up with his hand.

"Really?" He asked sceptically.

"Who doesn't?" She said with a grin, and slipped on a pair of flip flops.

"We're going to the grocery store with you in your pyjamas?" He asked, once again sceptical.

She raised an eyebrow.

"Oh come on Spencer. Don't you ever just do something without thinking about it?" She asked him and he shook his head.

"Ugh, come on, we're walking over there, buying a ton of Jell-O and then you my friend, are not letting these sodas go to waste."

**And the story develops...slightly.**

**Thank you for the subscriptions! Seriously!**

**REVIEW!**

**xoxox**


	17. Day 368: Reid

_Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, or 500 Days of Summer. Just my imagination._

**500 Days of Spencer.**

**Day (368)**

_It's All Downhill From Here._

Spencer lay back on the comforter, and sighed. Things were not going well. He and Morgan had just finished another small argument, and the older man had left to go somewhere. Probably a bar.

He was too predictable.

Spencer couldn't remember when it all went wrong. Maybe when Morgan wouldn't come home from the bar. Maybe when Spencer himself had been too stubborn. He didn't bother dwelling on it.

Things were sinking. Fast. He didn't know what to do with himself. Technically speaking, he could go back to his apartment. But he'd sold all his furniture, and quite frankly, didn't want to be alone.

He could spend another night at Garcia's. But he'd already spoiled one of her dates with Kevin, he wasn't intruding further.

He could go to JJ's. But he'd be imposing on her and Will, not to mention Henry. Yes, he was the godfather but...he couldn't just show p there.

He could go to Emily's. He sure as hell liked that idea more. But he wasn't as close to her as he wished he could be. It would be intruding.

And Hotch and Rossi were out of the question. Hotch had Jack and Rossi was...Rossi.

Who else did he have? Where else could he go? No one. No where. He was stuck.

He was stuck in Morgan's stupid apartment, with Morgan's stupid stuff, and his stupid attitude and his stupid everything. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

He was left alone, with only Clooney's company. Sure the dog was nothing short of adorable, but it wasn't the same as human company.

He could watch tv...no. He could read a book...he'd read them all. He could watch a movie...hell no. There was nothing to do around here.

And Derek wouldn't be back for at least an hour, and even when he got home, he'd do one of three things; go to bed, give Spencer the silent treatment, or yell. Granted, Reid would do the exact same.

He'd already sent his letter to his mom...but maybe he should call her.

He grabbed the phone, and dialled the sanatorium's number. The dial tone sounded twice before Becky, the receptionist, answered.

"Beningtons Sanatorium, how can I help you?" She asked, same as always.

"Hey Becky, it's Spencer." He greeted.

"Oh my gosh, hey! I haven't heard from you in awhile! How are you doing?" The young, 20 year old asked him energetically.

"I'm doing fine, thank you. Is my mom available?" He asked politely.

"Of course, she loves it when you call. She even told me to wake her up if she's sleeping. I'll go get her." The woman said eagerly.

"Wait, Becky. If she's sleeping, please just leave her be. It's not important or anything." Reid explained.

"Well of course it is, you're her baby boy! But alright, I won't wake her if she's sleeping. One moment!" Becky said, and left.

He waited for a few minutes, staring at the ceiling and listening to the background noises. Becky always forgot to put him on hold. Instead she just left the phone on the line. He could hear Doctor Ericson telling someone, who he presumed was Gil Davis to sit on the chair, not stand on it. The man was assumedly giving a pretty good fight.

Then he heard a rustling, and then silence.

"Spencer?" He heard his mom ask, and was instantly more relaxed.

"Hey mom." Reid said, with a small smile.

"How are you, Spencer? Are you eating well? Sleeping alright?" She asked quickly.

"Yeah mom." He said equally as fast.

"What's wrong?" She asked, and he sighed immediately.

"Nothing I'm fine-"

"Tell me. A mother always knows." She said firmly.

And with that, he began to explain how distant Morgan had become. And just how equally distant he had. She already knew about them, so it wasn't hard to explain.

And as he did, he couldn't help but reminisce about when they got along so well...

*****Okay, so. The next few or maybe many chapters will be from the earlier days and milestones, almost as if the two are remembering them.**

**This is going faster than I wanted, so I thought I'd slow it down.**

**So don't worry, happiness is ahead!**

**XO**


	18. Day 121: Reid

_Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, or 500 Days of Summer. Just my imagination._

**500 Days of Spencer.**

**Day (121)**

_In The Morning_

Reid's eyelids fluttered open as light filled the room. His stomach jolted as he realized he wasn't in his apartment. He was in an unfamiliar bed, the sheets laying lightly over his skin. Strangely enough, it smelt just like...

"Morning sleepy head." Morgan's voice came from behind him, and an arm snaked over his chest.

Suddenly last night came back to him. The date, the dinner and the large amount of wine, the walk back, the...

A blush filled his cheeks.

"Hi." He mumbled sleepily, and turned over to face the man he had wanted for so long.

"Do you remember last night?" Morgan asked him quietly, and leant his head down on the pillow.

"Of course I do. Eidetic memory." He said, and motioned to his head.

"Right. So..." Morgan trailed off.

"So." Reid repeated with a sigh. He looked up at Derek, and saw him staring at him as though he was made of gold.

"What?" He asked warily.

"Has anyone ever told you you're completely amazing?" Derek asked, and Reid ducked his head, blushing.

"No." He mumbled lightly.

After a few minutes of comfortable, yet somehow also awkward silence, Reid spoke.

"So should I go, or..." Reid trailed off.

Last night he'd been happy and excited to go on a date. But now it seemed like maybe it hadn't been a good idea. There were just so many things that could go wrong...he was getting cold feet.

Morgan looked at him in confusion.

"Well I sure as hell don't want you to go. Ever." He said with a small smile, and tightened his hold on Spencer.

"But we broke the rules-"

"So?"

"And we crossed the line-"

"So?"

"And we were drunk-"

"Your point?" Derek asked him sarcastically.

Spencer sighed.

"Well, what if it was a mistake? I mean...you know I have no love life, and yours is like a mcdonalds drive through, and-"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Morgan interrupted, but Reid continued.

"-we broke so many rules, and...I don't know, what if this was a big mistake?" He finished, looking at Morgan's chest in silence.

"Does it feel like a mistake?" Derek asked him wisely, and he sighed again.

"No." Spencer admitted.

"Well then. Do we pretend it never happened or do we try to make this work?" Derek asked him, pulling his back to skoot him closer.

"Make what work?"

"This. Us. I...I don't want this to end here." Morgan told him, and leaned in close.

Reid tried to stay still, but once he was overwhelmed with Derek's scent, and charisma, he leaned in close and closed the gap, kissing him quickly. It soon deepened, and the two only broke apart for air.

After a while though, Spencer pulled back.

"Yeah." He said breathlessly. "I don't want it to end here either."

Derek chuckled, out of breath.

"So how do we do this?" He asked, seeming completely genuine.

"I have no idea. I haven't been in this position before, really... How do I know you won't end it when you find a girl you like?" Reid asked him. 

First of all, I don't replace my relationships. And second, I don't think I ever really liked girls. It was more of an act to hide the fact that I'm...gay." Morgan said and seemed as though it took a large amount of courage to say.

Spencer leaned in and kissed him lightly, before pulling back.

"But how do I know for sure?" Spencer asked again.

"I don't know. I guess you'll have to trust me. How do I know you won't back out of this?" Derek asked and lowered his eyebrows.

"I don't know. I guess you'll have to trust me." He said, mimicking Morgan. Both let out a light chuckle.

Reid lent his head on Morgan's chest, having a hard time believing what the hell was happening. Just a few days ago he had kissed Morgan for the first time, and then last night was their first date...and apparently the first time they slept together. And now they were going to be...well what was it?

"So is this going to be a relationship or..." Spencer trailed off.

"I don't know. Let's not worry about it. I'm happy right now. Are you?" Morgan asked, and pulled him even closer under the covers.

"Yeah. I'm lovin it." Reid said teasingly.

"What?"

"You asked what I meant about the Mcdonalds comment. I'm lovin it." He said with a smile, and giggled when Morgan tickled his side with a laugh.

**And they begin their relationship. **

**I thought this was a pretty major part of them as a whole, and I wanted to reflect on it.**

**Review please, Love you!**

**xo**


	19. Day 227: Morgan

_Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, or 500 Days of Summer. Just my imagination._

**500 Days of Spencer.**

**Day (227)**

_Rain Drops_

They all felt the loss. Sure. Morgan felt abandoned, and like he didn't matter. This year everything had gone downhill. But...he never thought Gideon would leave. He was the leader...the expert... and like the dad of the team. And now he was just gone?

But Derek's feelings were nothing compared to Spencer's. He was the one who found the note. Addressed to him, of course. Gideon always knew the kid inside and out. And that was something Morgan envied.

"Pretty Boy?" Morgan called, looking as Reid jerked, pulled out of his thoughts in the car.

"Talk to me. Please." Morgan asked.

"There's nothing to talk about." Spencer insisted and avoided his eyes.

"Don't make me feel mean. Just talk to me?" Derek asked again, vaguely aware he was guilt tripping the man.

"I...I'm fine, really. I mean, its okay that he left. If he wants to abandon us all without a goodbye, for whatever the hell reason he did, good for him." Reid said angrily, staring fiercely out the window.

"He did leave you the note. That's sort of a goodbye." Morgan reckoned, and pulled into a parking lot, turning off the engine.

"Oh right, because a note is just what I wanted. Makes up for everything. Yep, go ahead and abandon me, just like everyone else does, just as long as you leave me some stupid note!" Reid snapped, his voice becoming thicker.

"I'm sure he didn't mean to-"

"Oh, of course not. Just like my dad didn't mean to leave me alone with my schizophrenic mother, having to take care of her during her episodes, and deal with the fact that she barely recognized me half the time. Just like every friend I ever had never meant to abandon me to deal with everything on my own, while they just found better, more interesting companions. Just like Elle left, thinking we'd be fine, but really just making me feel worse that I didn't figure anything out fast enough to help her while she could still be helped. Yeah, I'm sure he didn't mean it!" Reid cried, tears escaping his eyes and staining his smooth cheeks. 

was silent for a minute, taking it in.

"I'm sorry." Was all he said, before un-doing his seat belt and skooting closer to Spencer.

"I do know how you feel, you know." Morgan said softly.

Reid looked up at him. "How?"

"Well, when I was dealing with Buford, I told two of my friends. I was really close to them and I thought I could trust them." He explained, going back through his memories with a twinge of sadness.

"They told?" Spencer asked, wiping away his tears.

"Ha. I wish they had. No, no, no. They told me I was gay, and abandoned me. They were literally my only two real friends. I had to deal with Buford on my own after that. I kind of...gave up the fight with him then. I mean, I didn't have any friends, so bother resisting it? He'd just force it worse anyway." Morgan told him, his eyes becoming extremely watery.

"I'm so sorry Derek...if it's any comfort, 12 year old me totally would have stuck by you." Reid said through his tears, and Morgan chuckled through his own.

"And 12 year old me would have done the same. Granted, I wouldn't have been graduating high school at the time, little genius." Morgan said, and sniffed.

Spencer then intertwined his fingers with Derek's and looked him in the eyes. Morgan immediately was lost in the caramel abyss of Spencer Reid, and wasn't sure how long they sat like that.

It was a while before Derek moved in and kissed Reid, sending shivers up and down his skin. Butterflies worked up a storm in his stomach, and he couldn't help but run his hands through Spencer's hair.

They both began to get more relaxed, and kiss more passionately. The street outside was nearly deserted, due to the heavy rain, and the men were in their own closed off world.

After a long time of kissing, Spencer pulled back, and leant his head on Derek's shoulder. He put a hand around Reid's skinny frame, and pulled him close as they both watched the rain hit the window.

"You know," Reid said, breaking the rainy silence. "When I was little, I used to watch the rain drops go down the glass and pretend they were racing each other. It was a pretty good distraction from my mom. I mean, she used to lock me in my room during episodes, so it was really all I had to do on a rainy day, when I couldn't sneak out the window."

Morgan chuckled. "You? You snuck out? Man, I wasn't even that much of a rebel."

"Well, your mom would have actually looked for you..." Reid trailed off, his tone becoming sad at the end. He'd gone through far too much.

"Let's race them then." Derek said confidently.

"What?"

"You said it was a distraction. We could sure as hell use one right now. Let's race the rain drops." Derek suggested and Reid looked at him ridiculously.

"You're kidding me."

XXX

"Ooohh!" Morgan called as Spencer's drop beat his again. "How do you always pick the good ones?"

"Well it's not that difficult. If you think about gravitational pull depending on mass and location, the biggest ones are the fastest. So if you find the biggest ones, that have smaller one's heading towards them, it-"

"Spencer?" Derek interrupted.

"Sorry, you don't wanna hear me ramble on." Spencer said bashfully, and looked out the window.

"Spencer Reid, I always wanna listen to you ramble on. I love listening to you. But, I can think of something better to do." He said with a wink.

"Oh you can huh?" Reid flirted playfully, before leaning in and kissing him teasingly.

And yeah, it was better than rambling on about stupid rain drops.


	20. Day 296: Reid

_Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, or 500 Days of Summer. Just my imagination._

**500 Days of Spencer.**

**Day (296)**

_Ice Cream Sundaes_

Spencer felt Morgan pull his hand tightly as they exited the elevator, towards his apartment. They'd just gotten back from the store, all the makings for great ice cream sundaes in their plastic bags.

"You seriously eat ice cream sundaes on the 5th of every month?" Spencer asked, still not understanding.

"It was a family tradition. I just kept it going because it made me feel closer to them." Morgan said, and squeezed his hand.

"Oh, that's sweet." Reid said, and noticed an apartment door shutting, as a figure emerged.

The older man, who he soon recognized as Mr Larsen, stopped dead in his tracks, staring at the two men. His eyes moved from their own eyes, down to their hands and back. A scowl appeared on his face, and Reid felt Morgan's hand loosen in his own.

"Stupid fags." The man said loudly, and walked the other way towards the stairs with a grunt.

Reid felt a small amount of anger bubble within him, but shoved it down. He wasn't giving the sour man any satisfaction. He turned his head to see Morgan looking at the ground, anger in his eyes.

"Derek-" Spencer warned, but the man had let go of his hand and was looking at the ground.

Slowly, not knowing what else to do, Reid walked a few feet to his door and unlocked it, and stopped. The door swung open, but Derek hadn't moved from his spot.

One of those terrible, unbreakable silences filled the air. Spencer didn't know what the hell he was supposed to say. Even if he spoke, Morgan would shut him out...

But then an idea sprung to mind slowly, and Reid sucked in a breath.

"Derek? I wanna show you something. Come here." He said, and walked into his apartment, leaving Morgan in the hall.

He leant against his kitchen counter, and sure enough, a minute or so later, Morgan walked in, anger still plain on his face.

"What?" He asked, although it seemed more like a statement than a question.

Spencer walked towards his bedroom, and heard Morgan follow him. He went to his chest of drawers and pulled out a pink picture frame. It was the one Garcia had made him after they had come out to her. He'd never spoken a word of it to Derek.

He might have acted as though he didn't, but in reality, he loved it. She'd hand crafted little tissue paper hearts and glued them around the frame with surprising precision, along with the glitter that had been sprinkled all over the damn thing. Inside the frame was a picture of him and Morgan from a few years ago on his birthday. He hadn't even known Penelope had a camera at that point. She'd snuck out of her lair just in time to capture Spencer looking up at Derek, both mid-laugh.

He handed the frame to Derek, who undoubtedly figured out it was from Garcia. He looked at it for a second, before looking up at Reid, teary eyed.

"Penelope?" He asked, and Spencer nodded.

"You're in a relationship with another man, Derek. You're gonna have to get used to people like Mr Larsen. People like him don't matter. The people who _do_ matter, are the ones like Garcia." He said, gesturing to the frame. "Because she accepts us. More than that, I think everyone within a 10 mile radius heard just how much she accepted us. _That_ is what matters here. Not stubborn old men who can't deal with change."

Morgan paused for a second, before setting the frame on the chest of drawers, and moving to sit on the bed. Then, slowly, he began to cry.

Spencer sat beside him immediately, and put his arms around the other man's waist, as he cried. His sobs went through the usual arcs, just the same as anyone's. Worse, and worse, then gradually less and less, then repeat. The usual.

Finally, he held one in, and sniffed.

"I'm so sorry Spencer." Morgan said with his voice thick.

"There's nothing to be sorry for. I've reacted the same way you just did before. It's nothing bad." Reid reassured him.

But Derek shook his head.

"No. No, it is bad. I should have stuck by you. I love you and I didn't say anything. I wasn't a good boyfriend." Morgan said, and began to cry again.

"Derek Morgan, you listen to me. I love you. And...and let me tell you something else. I've never said I love you to any partner I've had before. You're the best boyfriend ever." He said, and pulled Derek closer, but the man tensed.

"I'm not." He grumbled.

"Okay, besides the obvious fact that you _are,_ I know something else is up. Talk about it. It'll help, I promise." Spencer said, and pulled away slightly to look his boyfriend in the eyes.

"I'm fine." Morgan assured him, but was doing terribly at lying.

"I always talk to you. Give me the chance to be just as good a listener as you are? Please?" Spencer pleaded, and straightened up when Derek sighed in defeat.

"Fine." He said and held back a sob. "When Buford...well, you know... Everyone abandoned me. Like I told you earlier, my friends told me I was gay, and wouldn't speak to me. But I didn't know how to stop it. I had to go to college, and get out of that damn town. And...and I just let him. I let him do that to me. I couldn't say anything about it. I was so damn scared of him, Spence."

"There's nothing wrong with that. You know the statistics." Reid said in a sympathetic voice.

"Yeah well it sure as hell felt wrong. And then I started sleeping with women...almost to...to prove my masculinity. But it never felt right. I was only with one guy before you. I was drunk, and I was in college and...it felt so much better than being with a woman. But I locked it away in myself, so nobody would ever know." He admitted, and wiped away a tear.

Spencer stayed silent.

"But being with you...it feels so perfect, and I'm so worried I'll do something wrong. You know? I don't know how this works...and there's a reason for that. I tried to be straight because I'm just scared that...well, what if I'm only gay because of Buford? What if that hadn't happened? Would I be straight?" Morgan asked, probably more to himself than Reid.

"Does it matter?" Spencer asked, realizing he would probably touch a nerve.

"Of course it does! He...he sexually abused me, and probably changed my sexuality! That matters Reid!" Morgan snapped, and specifically called him 'Reid'.

"Morgan, listen to me. I never meant that. What I meant, was this." He said, holding Derek's hand. "You and I. I highly doubt you're gay because of Buford. Hundreds of kids get sexually abused, and they end up straight. But you can't change your sexuality now. Like you said, this feels right. Doesn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Then why not just be happy? Why fight that? You have the opportunity to smile, and laugh, and live. Why spend your time dwelling on the past, and things that tear you up inside? I don't see the point in that. Do you?" Spencer asked again, and squeezed Derek's hand.

"No."

"So just be happy. Come on. Let's make those sundaes, eh?" Reid suggested, and Morgan looked up at him, red eyed.

"You're seriously amazing, you know that?" Derek said, and Reid blushed.

"Don't sell yourself short, perfect boyfriend." Spencer said, and lifted his hand to wipe away one of Derek's stray tears.

...

Spencer laughed as Derek smeared chocolate sauce on his button nose, using his finger. The man then leant in, and kissed it off.

"Yeah." He whispered. "I'm glad I'm gay. How could I not be when I have you?"

Spencer couldn't help himself from pulling the man into a passionate kiss.

**And the bond tightens.**

**You like? Review!**

**xoxox**


	21. Day 290: Reid

_Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, or 500 Days of Summer. Just my imagination._

**500 Days of Spencer.**

**Day (290)**

_Oops_

Spencer walked into the hotel room and smirked as he saw Derek already lying on the bed, shirt off.

"That's cheating!" Reid complained, wanting to jump on the bed right then and there.

"Oh come on." Morgan groaned, and rolled to his side, flexing his muscles.

"We need to focus on the case, Melissa Clark isn't gonna save herself." Spencer said, and flopped onto his own bed, spreading the files across the sheets.

"Please?" Derek pleaded with a grin, and trailed his finger over the sheets in a seductive way.

"Derek, this girl needs our help." Spencer said firmly, and tried to ignore his subconscious urge to make out with the man beside him.

"You're right. But a five minute break could be good for your brain..." Morgan suggested, and winked.

"Five minutes?" Spencer asked, giving in.

"Promise." Derek replied.

Reid stood up and moved to the other bed, rolling on top of Derek lightly. The first kiss was tentative, and light. Soon they became more passionate and frenzied. Spencer found himself lost in Morgan, and suppressed a moan as the other man ran his hands through his long hair.

"That's hot." Came a voice from the doorway.

Spencer jumped so hard that he tumbled off the bed, landing with a thud to the floor. Derek swore under his breath.

"Shouldn't leave the door unlocked, you know." JJ said with a grin, and Reid tried to catch his breath.

"You scared the shit out of me." Derek said exasperatedly.

"Out of US." Spencer corrected, and lent his head back against the bed.

"Well I'd say I'm sorry, but I'm not." JJ said and chuckled.

"Uh huh, get your ass out of here, you freak." Derek warned teasingly.

"Oh I don't think so. This is just to good to pass up." JJ smile devilishly.

"Not following..." Spencer trailed off.

"This is amazing blackmail. Do my paperwork for the next week." She commanded, crossing her arms.

"What?" Derek asked ludicrously.

"Or I tell Emily. She'd just love to hear about this. Oh and I'm sure Hotch would find it quite interesting-"

"Fine." Reid said with a tone of finality.

She smiled brightly.

"Have fun you two. Use protection!" She called as she shut the door on her way out, leaving the two men staring after her.

"Damn. I think she's taking lessons from Garcia." Morgan sighed, and sat up.

"You would have done the same." Spencer smirked.

"Nuh uh."

"Oh really?" Reid contradicted sarcastically.

"I would have made you do my paperwork for a month." Derek teased with a grin, and tickled Spencer's side, making him giggle.


	22. Day 299: Morgan

_Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, or 500 Days of Summer. Just my imagination._

**500 Days of Spencer.**

**Day (299)**

_Live With Me_

"I couldn't just impose like that." Spencer protested as Derek looked at him sternly.

"Come on, you basically live here anyways!" Morgan argued, not sure as to why the kid was so against the idea.

"Yeah, but moving in is different. I might be a nuisance! You don't know if u really want this." Spencer attempted to convince him.

"Why are you so against this?" Derek asked, unable to understand.

"I...I just...I've never gotten this far in a relationship, okay?" He admitted, and Derek rolled closer to him on the bed.

"Hey. Neither have I. Who cares about what the average pace is. Hell, I said I love you way earlier than most people do. Let's just do this the way we want." He suggested, and Reid looked at him for a moment.

"Okay."

"Really? You'll move in?" Derek asked excitedly.

"Yeah. But on one condition." Spencer flirted playfully.

"And what's that?" Derek asked, wrapping an arm around Reid's skinny frame.

"Watch my horror movie collection with me." He said seriously.

"What?"

"Hey, do you wanna wake up to cold sheets beside you, or me in my teddy bear pajamas?" Reid teased, and rolled on top of him.

He leaned close and pressed his lips to Derek's, as light as air. It was one of those kisses that makes your head spin and your heart race as you relish the contact and breathe in each other's scent.

When Spencer pulled away, he had a grin on his face. He knew he'd won.

"Fine." Morgan groaned. "But when I wake up in the middle of the night, thinking some crazy ass monster is after me, it's your job to calm me down."

"No problem mister scaredy pants." Spence teased, and kissed Derek's forehead.

But he still had one question.

"Why is it so important that I watch these movies?"

"Oh, it's not. I just love to watch you suffer." His lover teased, and flashed him a smirk.

Morgan instantly tickled the genius, sending him off his stomach and onto the bed sheets, writhing and giggling.

"Derek!" He gasped between giggles.

"You know what Pretty Boy? I like seeing you suffer too." He said with a wink.

"I hate you!" Reid said breathlessly once he stopped tickling him, and slapped him.

"You sure about that?" Derek said romantically, and began to unbutton Reid's shirt slowly.

He felt the man move his body closer to him, before pulling his shirt off. The genius leaned in close, and brought his mouth to Derek's ear.

"I don't know." He whispered. "Maybe you'll have to prove me wrong."

**Ahh, just a little dirty fluff :p**

**Review! More to come baby!**

**xoxox**


	23. Day 320: Morgan

_Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, or 500 Days of Summer. Just my imagination._

**500 Days of Spencer.**

**Day (320)**

_Family Announcements_

"This is a big step for you Derek...I'm proud of you." Spencer said, and leaned close to him.

"Thank you. I wouldn't have been able to even call her without you." Morgan said, and kissed his boyfriend lightly.

And then the doorbell rang. Crap. His mom and sisters weren't supposed to be here for another half hour. This was the day he was going to come out to them. And he was scared out of his mind.

"I don't think I can do this." Morgan said, fear changing him completely.

"Yes you can. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." Spencer assured him, and kissed him quickly.

The doorbell rang again.

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Jesus, Mama!" Derek called out, moving to open the door.

Standing on the front steps were Mrs. Morgan, Sarah and Desiree. All had their umbrellas up in the rain, smiles on their faces.

"Hey mama!" He greeted, pulling his mother into tight hug. She squeezed him back and moved inside.

"Dere-Bear!" Sarah called and he groaned at the use of his childhood nickname.

"Come on Sarah-Bear, we promised not to call each other that." He said with a chuckle, and hugged her.

"Ugh, why didn't I ever get a cool name?" Desiree complained as she hugged him.

"I don't know Des." He mumbled sarcastically.

After the door was closed and his family was inside, he remembered Spencer, and his stomach pooled with anxiety.

"Uh, Mama, girls, you remember Spencer?" He asked, and they nodded with smiles.

"Yeah, the little genius!" Sarah said with a laugh, and Reid blushed.

"Hi." He greeted shyly. But not before he shot Derek a reassuring look.

"Uh...let's go sit down, I wanna talk to you guys." Morgan said shakily, and lead them into the living room. His legs felt like rubber.

Once they were seated, he felt as though his voice had vanished.

"Um..." Morgan started, and sensed Reid look at him sympathetically.

"What is it Derek?" His mom asked, and he looked at her worriedly.

"I don't even know where to start..." He trailed off, and saw Desiree raise an eyebrow.

"You can tell us anything, you know that." She assured him. 

He nodded, but still found no words. "I...uh..."

"Want some help Derek?" Spencer asked, and Morgan sighed with relief.

"Yeah. Please." He said, but felt a little guilty making him do what Morgan himself should.

"Mrs. Morgan, I really hope this doesn't affect your opinion on your son, or myself. This is something that's important that you accept." Spencer said calmly.

Morgan risked a glance up to his mom, who was looking at him in confusion.

"Mom...ugh how do I do this?" Derek groaned.

"Just say it." Reid said in a low, supportive tone.

"Okay..." He said, and took a deep breath.

"Guys...Spencer is...my boyfriend." He stuttered out, nerves on edge. He reached over and held Reid's hand.

His mom's eyebrows raised, Sarah's mouth made a little 'o', and Desiree muttered something along the lines of 'oh lord...'

"Please don't hate me mama. I can't help it that I'm gay." He added, and looked at the floor.

"Hate you? Oh, baby, I could never! I'm so proud of you!" She told him, and both stood as she hugged him tightly.

"Really?"

"Of course! That must have taken so much courage! And you being gay doesn't change anything." His mother assured him, and he couldn't help but grin widely.

"So...how long have you known?" Sarah asked, clearly in a little shock.

"Um...high school I think. But I've been denying it forever...Spencer got me out of my shell." He answered honestly, and Sarah smiled.

"Are you sure it's not just a phase? Are you just confused?" Desiree asked, and Morgan resisted the urge to punch something.

"Um, Desiree, Derek's been really conflicted the last few months, as this is his first gay relationship. Making him question it is kind of the opposite of helpful." Spencer said, a cold edge to his voice.

"Of course. Sorry." Des mumbled, and looked at her hands.

"Oh, you're so supportive! You're perfect for my Derek!" Mrs. Morgan said excitedly, and hugged Spencer.

He embraced her awkwardly, as per usual, and looked over at Derek, smiling. He couldn't help but smiled back, and relax visibly.

"So...you're...okay with this? All of you?" Morgan asked, in awe.

"Of course baby!" His mom cooed.

"Dude, how could I not be! I have a gay brother...it's the dream!" Sarah laughed, and hugged him tightly.

"Desi?"

"Uh...I'll get used to it. Sorry about before, it's just a shock. I love you just the same." She said, and smiled.

XXX

Two hours later, Morgan was sitting beside Spencer who had his fingers intertwined with his, and his head on his shoulder.

"Aw baby, he fell asleep!" Mama Morgan cooed over Spence.

Morgan chuckled with Sarah and Des.

"Yeah, he needs to get more sleep. He gets nightmares." Morgan said, and lent his head on his boyfriends.

"Oh, with the job you do, I'm not surprised!" Desiree said with a small pout.

"Does he live here? You're there for him when he has a nightmare, right?" Sarah asked eagerly.

"Of course I am!" Morgan whined.

"So he lives here?" His mom asked.

"Yep." He said with a grin, and felt Reid stir under him lightly.

"How many people on your FBI team know about you two?" Sarah asked, and leaned against Desiree.

"Uh, only Penelope and JJ." He answered honestly.

"Baby, you should tell the rest of them!" His mom urged, her eyes eager.

"Mama, you know I can't do that. There's a policy against inter-team dating. If Hotch found out, we'd be fired." Morgan said firmly, trying not to wake his sleeping boyfriend.

"Jesus Derek, is it really worth the risk?" Desiree asked, but received stern glares from the three awake members in the room.

"Sorry." She added.

"You know what, I'll answer you. Yeah, he is worth it. I really love him. And I've never said that to anyone before. Spence is the only good part of my day, and he's been with me through thick and thin. I don't wanna spend a day without him" Morgan said proudly.

And gently, he kissed Reid's hair, laughing as his mother and Sarah fawned, and Desiree smiled.

XXX

"You sure you don't wanna stay here?" Morgan offered, but his family denied again.

"We don't mind!" Spencer offered, and Morgan's mom kissed him on the cheek, making him blush.

"You're too sweet." She said kindly.

They hugged one last time, and waved as the three women went out to their car.

Suddenly Sarah ran back up to their door, calling out "Forgot my phone, one sec!"

"You didn't forget your phone Sar, it's in your pocket." Morgan said with a laugh.

"I know." She smirked, and stepped inside.

"Kiss." She said.

"What?" Both he and Spencer said at once.

"I wanna see you kiss!" She repeated.

"Look, I don't think-" Spencer began, but Sarah interrupted.

"Pretty please? You still owe me from last Christmas Derek!" She said, reminding him of the bet they had.

"Fine." He groaned.

"Derek!" Reid whined, but Derek already had his arms around him.

"Just do it babe." He whispered.

Spencer obviously gave in, and leaned close. Their lips met lightly, and Morgan's eyes fluttered closed.

"Oh my god that's adorable!" Sarah squealed.

"I can't disagree with that." Derek said, smirking at Reid.

**It just gets sweeter and sweeter!**

**Hahah**

**Review! xoxox**


	24. Day 326: Reid

_Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, or 500 Days of Summer. Just my imagination._

**500 Days of Spencer.**

**Day (328)**

_Out of the closet..._

"Hey mom." Spencer said happily, and pulled her into a tight hug. They had a case here in Vegas, and he and Derek had decided now was a good time to tell his mother about their relationship.

"Oh Spencer, I missed you." She said softly, and patted the couch beside her. He sat, and sighed.

"Um...mom, you remember Derek Morgan right?" He asked, gesturing to the man who was still standing, slightly awkward.

"Yes, yes, you work with my Spencer." She said nicely, and smiled at him.

"Listen mom, we have something to tell you." Spencer said, his nerves all of a sudden going numb.

His mom smiled. "You and Derek are together." She said simply.

"Wha...how...how did you know that?" Reid asked in shock.

"A mother always knows." She said, like she always did. "Your body language. You two are attached to each other."

"Seriously?" Morgan asked in awe.

"Yes. Plus I saw you two holding hands, so..." She said with a smirk, and a wave of happiness washed over Spencer.

They all chuckled.

"So you're okay with it...us?" Spencer asked, feeling a little numb once again.

"Of course Spencer. I love you for you." She said, kissing him on the cheek.

"Thanks mom." He smiled.

"So...give me the details." She said with a grin.

XXX

"That was easier than I thought it would be." Spencer admitted, as the two men walked back into their hotel room.

"Your mom's really...insightful." Derek said, and lay on the bed.

"You can say it, she's nosy." Reid said with a smirk and bounced onto the mattress.

"Well I know where you get it from then." Derek teased, as Reid lay on his chest, his hair splaying across the red shirt.

"Yeah, I guess." He agreed, in a monotone. He didn't really wanna end up like his mom though...

After a minute, Derek caught him off guard.

"Why did you freeze when she mentioned Christmas?" He asked curiously, and Reid tensed once again.

He didn't want to have this conversation. Christmas...it brought back a lot of bad memories.

"I didn't." Spencer said quickly.

"Yeah, ya did Pretty Boy." Morgan protested, rolling out from under him to look him in the eyes. "And you just did it again."

"Look...I guess Christmas just gave her too much stress. Her episodes got really bad." Reid admitted, and looked away.

"It's more than that, isn't it?" Derek asked, and Spencer sighed, biting back tears.

"Yep." He said simply, and took a thick breath.

"Do you wanna tell me?" Morgan asked, and Spencer looked even farther away, staring at the intricacies of a pot in order to block the memories which were pressing at his mind. 

"Not really." He said simply once again.

"You sure?" Morgan asked.

"...No." Reid groaned, and lay on his back to stare at the ceiling.

"Whatever you wanna do baby." Derek said, and kissed his neck, making him exhale.

"You always wanted to know why I was afraid of the dark, right?" Spencer began, his eyes already prickling.

"I thought it was because of the 'inherent absence of light'?" Morgan asked, and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Technically yes. But that's not the real reason as to why..." He said, and took a deep breath.

"One christmas, when I was 10, she had a particularly bad episode. She thought I was a spy from the government, and freaked out. She...well, she locked me in her closet by blocking it with a table. I mean, I'm not strong even now, so back then I was useless." Spencer said, remembering how freaked out he was.

"I thought she'd come to her senses and let me out..." He whispered.

"She didn't?" Derek asked, his voice pained.

"No." Spencer said with a thick sigh, and curled against Derek.

For a few minutes, they were silent.

"How long were you in there Spence?" Derek questioned, and Reid felt his eyes sting.

"8 hours, 37 minutes and 24 seconds." Spencer answered, and sniffed.

Morgan pulled him tighter to his frame, and stroked his back. The both of them took the information in. Spencer tried to push away all the bad feelings that intruded his head.

"Seriously?" Derek asked, as if he couldn't honestly believe what Spencer had conveyed.

"Mhmm." He mumbled in reply.

"Did her episodes usually last that long?" Morgan asked as he held Reid close.

"No. I kept waiting for her to let me out...to come and get me...but she didn't. I think when she came out of it, she forgot about me in there. I had stopped calling for her by then, and...and then I heard the front door open and close, and the car start." He said, and tried to stop the tears as they started.

"Jesus..." Morgan breathed.

"When she did let me out, she thought I'd only been in there an hour. I didn't correct her." Reid admitted, and started to cry.

Derek hugged him and kissed his forehead lightly, his breath settling on his skin.

"I just remember being so claustrophobic...the walls were closing in on me, even though I couldn't see them. The darkness was just...so heavy." He admitted, and cried further.

"I'm so sorry. Nobody should have to go through that." Derek whispered, and held him tightly.

"No shit." Reid said, maybe a little too harshly. He was beyond caring at that point.

"So that was the worst episode?" Morgan asked him deeply.

"Ha. I wish it was. No, it was the worst for me, but not in general." He admitted, and nestled his head into Derek's neck.

"Don't get me wrong, I love my mom. More than anyone. She just wasn't easy to take care of." Spencer added, in a small voice.

"No. No, she wasn't. But you did an amazing job." Derek assured him.

"Did I though?" Reid asked, blinking back another tear.

"Yes."

**Important secrets are shared...**

**Review please!**

**xoxo**


	25. Day 328: Reid

_Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, or 500 Days of Summer. Just my imagination._

**500 Days of Spencer.**

**Day (325)**

_Candles_

"Damn, this is one bad storm." Morgan commented, but Spencer wasn't paying attention.

Instead he was looking out the window into the windy darkness that was Derek's front yard. The trees were blowing nearly sideways, when the lightening allowed you to catch a glimpse of them. Clooney was whining from the couch, obviously hating the thunder which boomed every minute or so.

"Spence? You okay?" Derek asked him, and he shut the blinds forcefully.

"Yep." He assured the other man.

Before he could take another step though, the power seemed to falter and they were plunged into an eerie darkness.

"Derek!" Spencer squeaked, and tried not to freak out.

His intense hatred of darkness wasn't helping in this situation.

"Relax Pretty Boy, hold on a sec-" Derek coached him, but he had to force his breathing.

"I can't relax, I...I just..." He stuttered as his palms began to sweat.

Suddenly a flame appeared in front of his face, and in it's orange glow he was able to see Derek's worried face. The lighter barely wavered its flame as Spencer breathed a sigh of relief.

"Sorry." He mumbled, and Morgan raised an eyebrow.

"For what?" His boyfriend asked curiously.

"Freaking out. I don't know..." Reid said and lowered his eyes.

"Don't apologize for something that isn't your fault." Morgan said, and grabbed his hand, pulling him to the couch.

The two sat still as Derek lit a candle he had already put on the coffee table. Spencer was instantly more relaxed as they basked in the flickering light.

"I wish I didn't freak out like that..." Spencer admitted, and looked at his hands.

He hated the fact that he couldn't sleep without a night light, and that he needed a flashlight to go to the bathroom in the middle of the night. But really, he had no choice.

"You know what?" Derek asked, and Spencer arched his eyebrows. "We're gonna try and help you get used to the dark."

"No,no,no,no." Reid protested. He couldn't do that.

"Yes." Morgan said firmly, and grabbed his hands lightly.

"On the count of three, I'm gonna blow out the candle. We'll see how long you can go before you need me to light it again. Just remember, I'm right here babe." Derek further coached.

"No, I can't-"

"One." Derek said calmly, despite Spencer's panic.

"Derek please-"

"Two."

"I can't!"

"Three." Morgan finished, and blew out the candle with a whoosh of breath.

The room plunged into total darkness, and instantly Spencer felt his lungs begin to work faster. His heart started to feel as though its being compressed. The walls he couldn't see began to close in on him, and his breathing sped up substantially.

"Remember, I'm right here baby boy." Derek comforted him, and Reid began to squeeze the man's hand very tightly.

"I can't do this." He said, barely a croaky whisper.

"Yes you can. We're not in your mom's closet. We're on my couch Spencer. Clooney's right beside us. Just try and relax." Morgan coached again, but Spence couldn't handle it.

"Light it again. Please. I'm gonna have a panic attack." Reid stuttered out, and he felt Derek move. A few seconds later, they were basked in the orange light once again.

It was then that he realized he was crying, and so was Derek. The older man pulled him into his chest, wrapping his arms around him in a tight hug.

And he just couldn't stop crying.

XXX

"That was great." Morgan said supportively once the candle was re-lit. "Almost five minutes!"

"Four minutes and thirty seven seconds, actually." Spencer corrected grimly, but a small grin was appearing on his lips.

"You're getting better." Morgan said proudly, and Reid cuddled into his chest.

"Thank you. I wouldn't have been able to do it otherwise." Reid said lowly.

"Do what?"

"This." He whispered, and blew out the candle himself.

Darkness filled the room, but he wasn't as bothered by it as he normally was. Gently, his hands found Derek's face, and he leaned in close, dancing kisses across his neck, and eventually his chin, cheeks and lips.

For once, the dark didn't make him tremble with fear.

**Just a little cute fluff 3**

**Review!**

**xoxoxoo**


	26. Day 392: Morgan

_Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, or 500 Days of Summer. Just my imagination._

**500 Days of Spencer.**

**Day (392)**

_Not As Planned_

"I can't do this anymore." Reid said coldly, and Morgan felt as though a knife had stabbed him hard in the chest.

Their relationship had been going downhill. Actually, he wasn't sure you could even call it a relationship anymore. They still slept in the same bed, but neither talked much, or spent any time together. It was all falling apart so quickly that it was almost physically painful.

"Me neither." Morgan said. It was true. They couldn't go on like this.

"So... are we breaking up then?" Spencer asked, and Derek felt his heart rip to shreds.

"I don't know Spencer. Maybe. I... I don't want anyone getting hurt here. I think it would be for the best though, if that's more what you were talking about." He replied, and watched as Reid looked down, pain clear on his face.

"Um... okay. I guess I can do that." Reid said in a small voice. If things were different, Derek would have enveloped him in a hug. But they weren't different.

"Since when do you have to guess about anything?" Morgan ribbed, but it was with a cold tone, and was followed by no laughter or light.

"Since now. I've never been in this position before." Reid said timidly, still looking at his feet, and the kitchen floor.

"What position?" Morgan asked slowly, still pained by the thought of waking up in an empty bed.

"I've... I've never loved someone so much, and then just...had...this happen." Reid replied.

"That makes two of us."

"As per usual." Reid said, a ghost of a smile appearing, then vanishing quickly from his eyes.

"You've got that right." Morgan said lightly.

Both fell into an uncomfortable silence. Neither spoke. Neither moved, or really breathed. No, each was afraid to do anything. But fears must be faced eventually, even if it means pain.

"So... I'll pack my stuff then, I guess." Reid said quietly. A tear formed on his cheek, and suddenly Derek couldn't stop his own eyes from tearing.

"I... I'm sorry. I'm sorry this is happening. You know that right?" He asked, and lightly grabbed Reid's hand, realizing with a pain that it might be the last time he did so.

"Yeah. Doesn't make it any easier though." He said, angst clear in his voice.

"No. No it doesn't Spence." He said, and then drifted into another silence. He realized that he was going to miss Reid. So, so much, but this had to happen. It was inevitable.

"You want help packing?" He asked as an afterthought, although it sounded like more of a statement than a question.

"No." Reid said simply, and visibly tried his best not to cry.

All Derek could do was watch as he padded out of the room, towards their shared bedroom. Once the door shut behind him, Derek lost all self control and slid down to sit on the floor, tears flowing down his cheeks. Clooney shoved his slobbery face into Morgan's arms, but he couldn't find the energy to care about the dog.

He'd lost Spencer. And that was the worst thing in the world.

**Ah, the breakup scene. I decided to keep it short and simple. Don't worry! You`ll notice that this is day 392 and it`s specifically called **_**500**_** Days of Spencer. That`s for a reason!**

**So have hope my lovelies! Review!**

**xoxo**


	27. Day 301: Reid

_Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, or 500 Days of Summer. Just my imagination._

**500 Days of Spencer.**

**Day (301)**

_Oops_

~Is everyone else asleep yet?~ Spencer texted Derek from across the jet, taking a break from his feigned rest.

~No...does Hotch ever actually sleep?~ Derek texted back, and Reid tried not to smirk.

~I don't think I've ever seen him close his eyes...~ Reid replied silently, and risked a glance over the other seats to see Derek laughing silently.

~He's probably a vampire :p~ Derek replied and Reid rolled his eyes, and nestled his head further into a pillow.

~Actually, legend says vampires do sleep, but only in their coffins. The Cullen's are a sad excuse for vampires.~ Reid replied, his fingers clicking on his blackberry at lightening speed.

~Oh my gosh...I think he's asleep!~ The text from Derek said, and Reid sat upright instantly.

"Really?" He whispered, and Derek looked up at him with a grin.

"Get over here Pretty Boy." Derek said possessively, and winked.

Reid almost jumped off the bench seat and hurried over to Derek. He sat on his boyfriend's lap, intertwining their fingers and looking out over at Hotch who was indeed asleep.

"I've been waiting all day." Morgan whispered, and Reid breathed a laugh.

"To do what exactly?" Spencer asked.

"Hold you in my arms...hold your hand...have you be mine." Derek said heart-warmingly and kissed Reid's neck.

"I'm always yours." Spencer whispered, and leaned in to kiss Derek with a twinge of excitement.

Morgan responded quickly, kissing back and wrapping his arms around Spencer. The younger man pulled himself towards Derek, his kisses becoming more hungry.

"I love you." Spencer finally blurted out, when he pulled back.

"I know." Derek said breathlessly.

"No, I mean, I love you. You always say it first and I have to add on 'too'. But... I really do love you." He admitted with a blush.

"I know." Derek repeated. "But I love you more."

"Nuh uh!" Spencer whined playfully.

"Awe!" Came an adoring cry, causing both Reid and Morgan to jump, and sent the younger man tumbling half off his boyfriend's lap.

"JJ! You need to stop doing that!" Spencer said angrily, and JJ looked at them, with both amusement and adoration.

"Sorry!" She whispered.

"I thought you were asleep, you perv." Derek said playfully although there was annoyance in his tone.

"I could have been an actress, you know." She winked.

"Well how about you go 'act' over there and leave us be?" Spencer asked firmly.

"Yeah, yeah, lover boy. I get it. Stop watching you make out. Stop watching you make out shirtless. Stop helping Garcia sneak webcams-" she stopped suddenly her face reddening immensely.

"JJ?" Morgan asked loudly.

"Uh...I need to go to the washroom." She said bashfully, and all but ran there.

"What if Garcia's watching us right now!" Spencer asked, embarrassed.

"Then we better put on a good show." Derek said in a dirty tone, and winked, sending shivers up both their spines.

**So? Review please, xoxo**


	28. Day 393: Reid

_Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, or 500 Days of Summer. Just my imagination._

**500 Days of Spencer.**

**Day (393)**

_Where Else?_

Spencer rubbed his teary eyes as he walked down the familiar hall, right to Emily's front door.

He knocked hesitantly, not sure of what to say.

When she opened the door, once again in her pajamas, he stuttered, unable to find the right words.

She looked him over, seeing his go bag, suitcase and pillow, and her face turned sympathetic.

"Come on in." She said, putting a hand on his shoulder that he didn't bother to shrug away from.

"I...I didn't have anywhere else to go." He said as he sat on her couch, much like he had before, only two weeks ago.

"I'm glad you came to me. I'll help any way I can." Emily said kindly, and he tried to keep composure as he looked up at her.

Emily had her hair tied up messily, her feet in mismatching socks (which he had to smirk at because hey, it was his own personal rule), and her pajamas lightly laying over her.

"I...I'm sorry. Can I just...could I stay here for the night? I...have nowhere else to go at the moment." He told her, running a hand through his hair.

"Reid, you can stay here as long as you want." She said with a smile.

"No, no that would be intruding-"

"It's not intruding if I make you stay." She winked, and he wiped away a tear.

"Are...you sure?"

"Positive." She told him, putting a hand on his wrist. "You wanna tell me what happened?"

"Um...a relationship I was in just kinda ended, and..and I had moved in, so my apartment's empty and I know how stupid this sounds but I just need some company right now, and..." He trailed off, gesturing to her.

"It's not possible for you to sound stupid, Reid." She said with a wink.

"I don't know, it's just my insides are all over the place and I'm heartbroken and I don't know what to do and..." He broke off with a sigh to compose his rapidly deteriorating facade. "I'm relieved, but I'm also upset and it's just so weird."

"Hey, I've been there." Emily said, and stood up, walking to her fridge.

He watched as she returned with a bottle of red wine and two large glasses.

"Emily, I don't drink that much..." He warned.

"You could use it right now, trust me." She assured, him, and poured a tall glass.

He looked at it warily, but the heartache in his chest was enough to make his head spin, and he went against his better judgment and took a large sip.

"So, do I know this person?" Emily asked, and he choked on the alcohol.

"Um, no." He stuttered, hoping she couldn't see the lie.

"It's a shame, I totally could have tee-peed their house." She muttered, and drank from her glass.

Reid looked at her in amazement.

"I never see you like this at work. At the BAU you're professional and held back. What's this?" He asked sarcastically, drinking more wine.

"Hey, I can have a wild side, you know." Emily said with a wink.

"Apparently." He mumbled.

XXX

"Alright, I hate to sound insensitive but I'm gonna go to bed." Emily said, clearly a little tipsy, same as Reid himself.

"That's not insensitive, silly." Spencer told her, and lent back on the couch.

"You can stay as long as you want Reid. Thanks for trusting me." She told him with a smile.

Trusting her...she was letting him stay at her house and he wasn't being honest...

"Wait." Reid said before she disappeared down the hallway.

"Yeah?"

"I...I wasn't completely honest before." He admitted, and she raised her eyebrows at him.

"You don't have to tell me anything Spencer." She said.

"But I want to." He told her, and blushed.

"Okay..."

"I...the relationship...it was with a guy." He said, and looked down before he could see recognition on her face.

"That's adorable!" She said, and he looked up to see her beaming.

"Seriously?" Reid asked, and Em walked towards him.

"Yes. Seriously." She told him, and leaned in to give him a hug. He returned it, somewhat awkwardly, and smiled himself.

"Sleep tight." She winked, and left him to his own thoughts.

He may have still been heart broken, but somehow, it wasn't as bad as before.

**Sorry this took so long- computer broke and had to rewrite everything. To say sorry, i'll publish another chapter tomorrow and the next day. Love you guys for putting up with my crap 3**

**xo  
><strong>


	29. Day 400: Morgan

_Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, or 500 Days of Summer. Just my imagination._

**500 Days of Spencer.**

**Day (400)**

_Falling Apart_

Derek Morgan hadn't thought it was possible to be this lonely. Everything felt isolated. Everything was cold, colorless and...empty. He hated waking up alone, with nobody beside him. He hated falling asleep to silence, rather than soft, adorable breathing. He hated making coffee the way he liked it, and not the way Spencer did.

He hated being without the man he had loved for so long. He missed him. So, so much.

But breaking up was all that had made sense at that point. And this one. And maybe all of them. They weren't meant for each other. Reid deserved better than him. He deserved the world, and Derek Morgan was definitely not that. He made too many mistakes, and it cost him dearly. He jumped to conclusions, he assumed too much, he even lied far too easily and frequently. He had a tendency to point out flaws in others, when in reality, he was describing himself.

And that's what had caused the relationship to crumble. Derek Morgan was a bad person. He knew it. He understood that he was that way, and not going to change. He wanted to, but wasn't sure he could.

That being said, it wasn't completely his fault. He was sure Reid had been an equal part. Maybe.

Clooney nudged his leg suddenly, and let out a whimper causing Morgan to snap out of his muddled, painful thoughts.

"I know. I miss him too." He said in his empty apartment, knowing he was going insane for talking to a dog about his issues.

Clooney looked at him harshly. It was almost as if he was accusing him. Looking at him as though this was his fault. And that wasn't helping the pain that ate away at his heart.

Every time Reid crossed his mind, or his line of sight at work, a knife shot through his heart. He had enough guilt riddling his mind as it was.

Everyone on the team had noticed. It didn't take a profiler to see they had gotten into a fight. Of course, only JJ and Garcia knew what had really happened. They kept that to themselves. Emily knew Reid had endured a break-up, but he had told her it was with a girl he met at the coffee shop.

Morgan got concerned glances from Hotch and Rossi quite often, just as Spencer did from JJ and Emily. Garcia had been acting both coldly, and sympathetic towards Derek, because on one hands she was mad at him for what had happened, but on the other hand, she was his best friend and he was lost.

So lost. He didn't know what to do with himself anymore.

How many times had he picked up the phone, dialled Reid's number but then hung up? Almost twenty. How many times had he brushed up against the other man, freaked out and left the room? Countless. How many times had he looked over to see Spencer staring at him? At least thirty.

It was just nonstop. It never stopped. And that sucked.

Derek used to be able to describe his life using many, many words. Happy, enjoyable, hilarious, adorable, warm, full of love, full, special, and so many more. Now, all he could come up with was cold, empty and sad.

It was driving him crazy.

And he was sure it was doing the same to Spencer.

**Sad, I know D:**

**Review! :)**

**xo**


	30. Day 401: Reid

_Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, or 500 Days of Summer. Just my imagination._

**500 Days of Spencer.**

**Day (401)**

_Tears and Tables_

Spencer stared across the BAU to see Derek ribbing with Garcia, as if nothing was wrong with the world. But in reality, everything was. The perfection that he once saw had vanished with a poof, that night, nine days ago.

Since then he'd been staying with Emily. She still hadn't figured out it was Derek, so he supposed that was a good thing. He slept on her couch, the occasional nightmare waking him. He was glad she slept with her door closed; he didn't want to have to answer her questions.

"Hey, Mr. Sad Eyes." JJ said from behind him, and he startled.

"Uh, hey JJ." He greeted, running a hand through his hair.

"What's up with you lately? You and Derek haven't been talking...did something happen?" She asked, third time that week, and he sighed.

"No, we're fine, it's...you know what, I'm not lying anymore." He grumbled. "We broke up."

"Oh...Spencer...I'm so sorry. What did he say?" She asked, sitting beside him and putting a hand on his knee.

"It was more what I said. I guess I kinda put the brakes on, and he figured it was best as well." Reid admitted, tears pricking his eyes.

"You didn't really want to end it, did you? JJ asked knowingly.

"You know me too well. I wish it never happened. I miss him so much, and it's only been a week. How am I gonna get through this?" He exclaimed, fidgeting.

"You will. You're the strongest person I've ever met." JJ assured him.

"Besides the fact that that is a huge lie, you're not understanding." He pushed.

"Look at him!" Reid added, pointing across the BAU. "He's fine. He's glad this is over! Maybe...maybe it was all a mistake."

"Nothing involving love is a mistake. Whether it ends badly, or works out. Regardless, it's an important part of you." JJ explained profoundly.

"That's crap and you know it." He muttered.

"Can't blame a girl for trying." She said, a sad smirk on her face as she shrugged.

"Ugh, Jayje, what am I gonna do? I can't keep this up. I can't...I can't see him like this. All happy and flirty with Garcia. He was supposed to be mine." Spencer groaned.

"Then go get him back, tiger." JJ joked.

"If I could, I would. But it's more complicated than that. It...we'll never be able to be around each other comfortably again." He grumbled.

His head fell into his hands, ringlets of hair tumbling over his cheeks.

"Spence, you know I love you right?" JJ asked, as if the answer was obvious.

He didn't answer, nor move his gaze from the wooden table.

"I'll take that as a yes." She muttered. "Listen to me. Yes, sometimes I don't know how you'd survive without me reminding you to eat, sleep, and hydrate yourself-"

"I get caught up in cases, you know that." He mumbled, still rubbing his forehead.

"I do. Anyways, besides that, you're a strong, independent, individualistic person. You're a genius, you're adorable and we all care so much about you." His best friend told him.

Still, he said nothing.

"Where are you staying right now?" She asked suddenly.

"Emily's." He said, somewhat guiltily.

"Oh Spence, you know you could have come to my house, right?"

"I could never intrude like that, You have Will and Henry. You don't need someone crashing on your couch." Reid explained, rubbing his temple.

"Spencer Reid, don't you go thinking that! You'd be sleeping in the guest room, and our door is always open to you." She told him, looking flustered.

"Okay, okay. But I'm staying at Em's right now." He said, perfectly aware of his use of words.

It was obvious that JJ was a little taken back that he said 'Em' as he'd never done so before, and it lead to the speculation that he was closer to her.

"O-okay." JJ stuttered.

"Look, Jayje, you're my best friend. But right now I need a little time to get my head around things. Once I've done that, we can sort everything out, you know?" He explained, looking up to see her smiling.

"For sure, Spencer."

"Okay, I'm gonna go get some coffee." He said, plastering on a fake smile.

"Make sure you eat, you aren't looking healthy." She added.

"Yes, Mom." He teased half-heartedly, and left his desk.

As soon as he was out of sight, he let the smile drop, the facade slip and the slight glimmer in his eyes fade.

Hopefully, nobody noticed as his eyes reddened.

**SO sorry I've been so long! As a reward, 2 chapters tonight! Maybe a 3****rd**** if I finish it!**

**Thanks for staying with me, if you have. Review?**

**xo**


	31. Day 417: Reid

_Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, or 500 Days of Summer. Just my imagination._

**500 Days of Spencer.**

**Day (417)**

_Realizations_

"Reid, wait!" Emily called after him, as he headed towards her car. It had become tradition that she drove him to and sometimes from work, seeing as though he lived in her apartment and they often roomed together on cases.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"I just figured it out." She said, as if she'd solved a large brain teaser.

"Figured what out...?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Your breakup. Your fight with Morgan. They're the same thing aren't they?" She asked, and his stomach dropped.

"Uh...n-no. No, um...no." He stuttered, flushing pink.

"Spencer, I let you live in my freaking house. You could at least tell me the truth. I'm good enough for that." She said, sounding a little hurt.

"Technically it's an apartment." He said, and she shot him a glare.

"Reid.."

He groaned. "Ugh. Okay. Yes."

"God...how did I not see that? Who else knows?" Emily asked, unlocking the car and opening the door.

"Just JJ and Garcia." Spencer admitted as they both got in the already stifling car.

"Geez...so you two..."

"Yep. I know, it doesn't fit." He said, knowing it.

"No actually, you guys fit together like two pieces of a puzzle." Emily said, starting the car, and backing out of her apartment complex.

"We used to." He mumbled sadly.

"Oh Reid, I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do?" She asked as they turned onto the main street.

"Unless you have the cure for extreme awkwardness and regret that fills every room we're in together, then no." He said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Emily simply put a hand on his, and shot him a glance that was either regretful, or worried...he wasn't sure.

XXX

The case just happened to be right there in Virginia. A serial killer that went after women with one son, kidnapping both and killing them. Reid already figured it was representative of the unsub's past.

"Morgan, you go to the latest victim's house. Get as much information as you can out of them. Take Reid with you." Hotch ordered, and Spencer felt his heart drop like an icicle in the dead of winter. Nobody else noticed the look on his face.

"Actually Hotch, I'd like to go. I think the husband might do better with a woman." Emily said suddenly. Hotch looked at her sceptically, but did nothing but nod.

Spencer tried not to sigh with relief. As Aaron assigned the rest of them jobs and they went on their way, he grabbed Emily's arm.

"You didn't have to...I...he...thank you." He said sheepishly.

She just smiled at him reassuringly, and went on her way.

As Reid worked that day he tried to stay focused, but of course, couldn't. Damn Derek Morgan occupied his every thought as per usual. Why couldn't he just go away?

**Sooo? You guys deserved another chapter. Your reviews make me smile so, soo much! **

**XOXOXO**


	32. Day 232: Reid

_Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, or 500 Days of Summer. Just my imagination._

***I know you guys don't want me to go back in time, but I had to because this will be very important later. Trust me! xx**

**500 Days of Spencer.**

**Day (232)**

_Be My Valentine?_

Spencer half-shut the door to Derek's room and turned around only to jump out of his skin. Clooney was lying on the bed, licking his lips eagerly.

"No." Spencer whispered. "You can't have dinner yet. Now go away, I need to get Derek's present ready." He said, grinning to himself.

It was their first valentines day together. It was, if you considered it, a highly important night. This could, in his eyes, make or break their relationship.

Quickly he began to set up the surprise. He lit a few newly bought candles, and changed into a better, red toned shirt and a pair of jeans. He didn't know why he even had them, but he was glad he did.

Reid then shooed Clooney off the bed with a light push, and put his evenly wrapped gift in the middle of the slightly wrinkled comforter. He took a deep breath and smiled excitedly at the dog.

Okay, so he and Morgan had only been together a few months. And okay, maybe he was just over excited because he'd had a ton of caffeine that day which hadn't exactly helped his bounciness. But he pushed that aside, because tonight would be a good night.

Crash.

Or not. He looked over to see that Clooney had attempted to get on the bed while avoiding the mysterious box, and had ended up knocking over Derek's lamp.

Oh no, no, no. He had risked enough by taking Derek's spare key from Penelope, tonight had to be perfect.

Reid fumbled with the light, and managed to have it standing up straight, but the shade was dented beyond a fix and the lightbulb had shattered on the wooden floor.

Fantastic.

Spencer gathered most of it in his hand, and despite pricking himself with a gasp, managed to dump it in the garbage can mostly unharmed. The rest he swept under the bedside table, deciding to clean it later.

Click. Swing. "Clooney?"

Derek had arrived home, and Spencer felt his heart race as Clooney left the room with a rapidly wagging tail. He sat on the bed and waited anxiously.

A few minutes later Morgan creaked the door open to his room and jumped visibly.

"Surprise." Reid said with a chuckle, as Morgan brought a hand to his obviously shocked heart.

"Pretty Boy, do not do that to me!" He said teasingly, and put his stuff down on a chair.

"Come here I need to kiss you." Reid said out of the blue, and Morgan obliged, coming forward to pull the other man towards him.

"Yes sir." Derek mumbled with a wink, and Reid locked his legs around the man's waist.

Their lips touched lightly, but just enough to make the heart swoon. Hair was raked by hands, buttons were undone by clumsy fingers, and breaths were far and in between.

When Reid was lowered onto the bed by Derek, he finally had the willpower (although it was weak) to stop the man's advances.

"Wait. Here." He said, handing Morgan the red box.

"We said we wouldn't do gifts!" The man practically whined.

"I lied." Reid admitted, and poked Morgan's now bare chest.

"So did I Genius." He said, and opened the table drawer to grab a slightly smaller, purple wrapped box.

"Dammit, I wanted to be the sweet one tonight!" Reid complained with a smirk, and Morgan laughed.

"You're always sweet, Reid."

"Open it!" Spencer said and gestured to the box, bouncing like a kid on christmas morning.

"Okay, geez how much coffee have you had?" He asked sarcastically.

"Shut up..." Reid said, and received a look from Derek. "5 cups."

Both of them laughed as Morgan unwrapped his present, tearing the paper off with a tug. He then proceeded to open it, revealing the gift.

"Oh...Spence..." Derek said, pulling out the customized dog tag he had bought him.

The silver tag flashed in the light as he read the inscription that said 'From your Spencimen.'

"I absolutely love it." Derek said with a grin. "And, I'm gonna wear it every damn day."

"Good." Reid said with a smirk, and leaned over to kiss Morgan, happiness in his veins.

"Now open yours!" Derek told him and winked.

Spencer took the small purple box excitedly, and unwrapped it. He then opened the lid to see something that made his eyes teary.

Inside the container was the very same whistle Derek had teasingly gave him the day after he failed his gun qualifications, over a year ago.

He picked it up with a dazed smile.

"Flip it over." Morgan said, and so he did.

On the backside of the whistle, were three simple words engraved in the silver surface. 'From your Dere-bear'

"It's amazing." Spencer said honestly, and put the whistle around his neck.

"Come here you." Derek said, pulling Reid into a breathtaking kiss.

"How did we end up with such similar gifts?" Morgan asked suddenly.

"Garcia?" Spencer asked knowingly.

"Damn her and those amazing ideas all up in her evil mind." The other man teased.

Morgan pulled Reid in for a passionate kiss, which landed them both lying on the bed, Spencer beneath him, tugging their clothes off.

"Uh...Spencer?" Morgan asked, stopping them.

"Mhm?" He mumbled, tracing lines on the man's chest.

"Is my lamp broken?"

"Um...Happy Valentine's Day?"

***I know you guys didn't want me to go back in time, but I had to because this will be very important later. Trust me! Xx**

**Review!**

**xo**


	33. Day 424: Morgan

_Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, or 500 Days of Summer. Just my imagination._

**500 Days of Spencer.**

**Day (424)**

_Danger makes the heart grow fonder?_

He'd been held hostage for 4 and a half hours now. His Spencer. His... his ex-boyfriend. Trapped inside a house with a psychopath with a twitching finger. That trigger could be pulled anytime. And the thought made Derek suppress a shudder of cold fear.

Okay, so Rossi was also being held. But somehow, it seemed that the entire team was far more worried about Reid. They seemed to think Dave could handle himself more. And Morgan had to admit that was true. He was scared out of his mind for Spence.

The audio devices they'd gotten inside were crackling with silence. Apparently the unsub had left the room, or something of the sort. And then, miraculously, they heard voices.

"How are we getting out of here?" They heard Rossi question, his voice hushed.

"I don't know...he's self destructing, so we won't have much time." Morgan heard Reid whisper, and tried to bite his tongue.

There was so much distress in that voice, it physically pained him. And from the looks of it, JJ as well.

The team was crowded around the technical equipment, worried looks on their faces. Hotch had barely said a word since SWAT set up the audio, and Emily could be heard taking deep breaths beside him. JJ, of course, was sniffing every once in a while, and Morgan...well he didn't even know if he was breathing at this point.

"Well they've obviously got ears in here...should we tell them to come in?" Dave asked, and they stood with baited breath.

"No...they come in and someone's gonna die. We can't do that." Reid said, and Derek cursed out loud.

Of course his Spencer would only care about minimal loss. He always wanted to save everyone...

"Yes, but let's hope its Nigel and not us." Dave explained.

"No. No, he shouldn't die either. It's not his fault he's having a psychological break." Spencer said firmly, and Derek cursed again.

"What the hell..." Emily muttered, and Hotch ran a hand through his hair.

"Shut up, both of you!" They heard Nigel yell.

"Hotch, we gotta get in there. It's not optional, they need out." Morgan said loudly, getting angry.

"No, it's too dangerous."

"Come on, we need to help them!" JJ pleaded.

"No, I'm not-"

"Damn it Hotch!" Derek exploded. "You have to help them! You are the leader of this team, it's your goddamn job! They've already been beaten, are you gonna let them die? Huh? Spencer's gone through enough, we need them out, NOW."

They stared at him for a moment, as he cooled down.

Everyone stared, whether aware or their broken relationship, or just aware of their fight.

"Hotch..." He warned.

"Fine. SWAT, get ready to go in." Hotch commanded, and the men loaded their weapons.

"I'm going with you." Morgan added, still firm.

"Like hell you are. You're staying here with JJ. Prentiss, let's go." Hotch ordered, and Derek looked in aggravated shock as the two followed after the suited men.

Morgan began to shift uneasily, his worry for Spencer getting caught in the crossfire eating away at him.

"Derek, don't even think about it." JJ told him sternly. "He's gonna be fine. You'll still have your Spencer by the end of this."

"He's not my Spencer anymore." He snapped.

"I know." She whispered.

Before he could say anything, they heard gun shots ring through the air loudly. Derek's heart felt as though it had been stabbed through with a serrated knife. Spencer...

JJ grabbed his arm tightly, her breath hitching. Morgan's eyes were fixed on the front door of the house, unmoving. He wasn't sure if he was breathing, or even if his heart was beating. Every thought was focused on his Spencer. His baby. His Pretty Boy. He didn't care that they'd broken up. He just wanted his Spence.

And then Hotch re-emerged from the doorway, his eyes downwards. Oh god... Rossi followed behind, a few bruises here and there, but only faint. Then a SWAT agent came through. Morgan began to hyperventilate. Then Emily staggered out.

Derek held his breath, his eyes wide.

And then finally, sending both relief and pain through his veins, Spencer stumbled outside. Above his eye was a bloody gash, on his jaw there was a large bruise obviously caused by a fist, and it seemed like his whole body was in waves of pain. He limped over the threshold, and Derek couldn't stand by the road anymore.

Ignoring JJ's words of wisdom, he jogged- no, ran- over the lawn towards Spencer, tears in his eyes. When he reached him, he wanted so badly to pull him into a hug, but was scared of hurting him.

"Derek..." Reid began, but Morgan stopped him.

"Spencer, I...you could have...I mean..." He stuttered, and came to the realization that he had no words.

"I didn't. Go call Garcia, she's probably worried." Reid brushed him off, sending hurt and anger up his spine.

"Reid. Don't push me away." He said, raking his hands over his head.

"You pushed yourself away Derek." Spencer muttered, freezing the older man.

He'd...well yeah, he had. But he just wanted this nightmare to end. Be over...cease to exist.

"We both did. Now...just go call freaking Garcia." Spencer snapped, and stormed away, rubbing the gash on his fair skin, leaving a confused, hurt, and possibly barely breathing Derek behind him.

**God I know. A not so happy early Christmas gift? Happiness WILL be on the way, I swear! This popped into my head...anywho, review?**

**xo**


	34. Day 432: Reid

_Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, or 500 Days of Summer. Just my imagination._

**500 Days of Spencer.**

**Day (432)**

_Autopilot_

Spencer slumped onto Emily's couch, beer in hand. He barely ever drank. It was...so out of character. But after the case they just worked, the shift they just pulled and the incredible amount of tension between him and Derek, he damn well needed this drink.

He wasn't sure how long he'd been staying here...a while. Emily was quickly becoming one of the best friends he had ever had, and he couldn't thank her enough. He had finally become comfortable enough in her house to not ask politely for everything, or worry about what she'd think.

She was bustling around the kitchen, making dinner. He had offered to help twice, but of course she had denied. He could smell something delicious in the oven, and he absentmindedly wondered as to what it was.

That was, until his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID, and felt his heart stop as he saw the local hospital's name. He clinked his beer onto the table and fumbled with the cell until he found the talk button, and shoved it to his ear.

"He-hello?" He stuttered, his heart beat in his ears.

"Is this Mr. Spencer Reid?" A lady on the other end asked, and he nodded before stupidly realizing they couldn't see that.

"Yes." He squeaked.

"I'm sorry to inform you there's been an accident involving your friend Derek Morgan." The woman said, and Spencer felt his chest constrict tightly.

"Wh-what?" He said stupidly, tears already brimming his eyes.

"He's in surgery now, but the doctors think he'll be okay once they stitch up his chest." She said, and he tried to take a breath. He might be okay. Good. Positive thinking.

"Oh god...what happened?" He asked thickly, letting the tears fall.

"He was driving on the highway, and was attempting to change lanes when a truck hit him from behind. His car was totalled, and he was hurt pretty badly...but like I said, they think he'll be okay." She explained, and Spencer abandoned trying to keep quiet as to not disturb Emily.

"They _think_?" He asked fairly loudly, unable to keep his emotions at bay.

"Yes sir. But I saw him come in myself, and even though I shouldn't be telling you anything, from what I saw it isn't terribly serious." The lady said and he felt his heart rate decline a notch from its high speed.

"Oh. Okay... uh...have you called our supervisor, Ms..."

"Doctor Middleton." She told him.

"Right." He muttered.

"And no, I haven't...you're listed as his emergency contact." She said, and Reid felt his heart flutter.

"I am?" He asked stupidly, and noticed Emily come into the room and drop the spatula in her hand at the sight of him crying.

"Yes, Spencer."

"Uh...okay...I'll be there right away." He said and shut the phone to look up at Emily, who was staring at him.

"What happened?" She asked quickly and he put a hand to his head, imaging Morgan in surgery...his life in the hands of a few surgeons...holding on by a thread...

"Turn the oven off. We need to go to the hospital...Derek's been in an accident."

XXX

Spencer couldn't see anything. He was staring out the window of the car as Emily called everyone on the team, unable to speak much through her worry. From the muffled things Reid could hear, she had just called Garcia who had broken into tears within five seconds.

But none of that mattered. All Spencer could think about was Morgan. And how much he...Wait, that wasn't right. They'd broken up. Nearly a month ago. He should be over him, right? But god...it felt as though his heart was in a lemon squeezer.

XXX

Reid rushed into the hospital alongside Emily and Hotch, who they'd run into in the parking lot. A confused Jack was holding onto his hand. He obviously didn't have a babysitter at the time.

They rushed to the front desk.

"We're here for Derek Morgan." Spencer said quickly, his voice cracking.

The receptionist clicked the keyboard once or twice, then seemed to find what she was looking for.

"Ah, he's still in surgery. You can wait upstairs on floor 3, right near the elevators. Alright?" She asked, and the three of them nodded mutely, and went towards the elevators, all sense of rush lost.

Reid was autopilot now. Literally. His legs moved and his arms clenched each other across his chest, but he couldn't feel anything. Hs whole being was numb, and felt as though the nerves had been severed. Not to mention his swirling thoughts.

Once they got upstairs, (Reid didn't even remember getting into the elevator) they found the waiting room and sat down. Well, Hotch and Emily did. Neither could keep still, but it was nothing compared to Spencer, who paced back and forth nonstop.

After a while, they heard a familiar clicking of heels, and looked up to see Garcia rush in, her cheeks pink and tear stained.

"Oh god, have you heard anything?" She asked desperately, wiping her face in a failed attempt to keep her composure.

"No." Hotch answered dully, and Emily hugged the computer tech fiercely.

Reid made eye contact with Penelope as she pulled from the embrace.

"Um...I need coffee. I'll be right back." He muttered and rushed out of the room so they wouldn't see him break down. It was all too much, and it was getting to him.

Then he heard the clicking once again and turned to see Garcia behind him.

"Oh sweetie..." She said, and that was all it took.

He fell into her arms, and she hugged him as tight as she probably could. He finally let himself cry, and she fell onto a couch with him, rubbing his back.

"He'll be okay...he will...it's okay honey, I know he'll be fine...oh sweetie...let it out..." She whispered, and continued to hold him close.

After a minute, she seemed to tense.

"Oh..._oh_...You still love him don't you?"

**So? That's right, I'm gonna make you wait! HA.**

**REVIEW?**

**xoxo**


	35. Day 433: Reid

_Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, or 500 Days of Summer. Just my imagination._

**500 Days of Spencer.**

** Day (433)**

_Thank God_

Spencer snapped his head up when he noticed the presence in the doorway, and felt his heart speed up when he saw the doctor there.

"Derek Morgan?" He called, and the team stood up. "All of you?"

"Yes." Rossi said quickly, and Spencer's heart sped up as the doctor looked at the clipboard in front of him.

"Derek was in a traffic collision late yesterday night-"

"Yeah, we know. Is he going to be okay?" Penelope interrupted, and the doctor raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. We had to close a gash on his chest during surgery, and put a rod in his leg to aid the bone in healing properly, but other than that and a concussion, he'll be fine." The doctor said, and Spencer felt euphoria fill him up.

"When can we see him?" He blurted out, and ignored the looks he got from both those who did and didn't know about their ruined relationship. _Everyone_ knew they were in a fight.

"Now, but only one at a time, he's a little out of it at the moment." The doctor said, and smiled lightly.

"Room 307." He added, and billowed out of the room.

The team all looked at each other, and then turned to Garcia, who was looking at Spencer. She was his Baby Girl after all.

"Go." Reid told her, and she nodded sadly, before leaving the room in search of Derek.

Spencer sat down on a chair, and Hotch stood up, announcing that he was going to get more coffee, which Reid had actually never done. He was in such a haze... Rossi followed him and Jack, relieved that Morgan would be alright.

JJ immediately saw Spencer staring at his hands and sat beside him, putting a motherly arm around his back. Emily, who seemed to sense a private moment, gave them a questioning, slightly excluded look, but left.

"He's okay Spence. Relax." She said in a soothing voice, but it didn't help.

"I know that. I'm not deaf." He said, maybe a little too harshly. She obviously wasn't hurt by it though, and continued to rub his back.

"I lost it back at Emily's house. I...I couldn't stop crying, and I was so scared and..." He trailed off to sniff back a sob.

"It's okay Spencer, you had every right to cry. Look at everything you two went through together; you have a bond that a breakup isn't going to sever." She explained, and he leant his head on her shoulder.

"But that's just it JJ. This hurt me so much. Not because of our bond, or whatever else you think. It's because...It's because I know he's over it and he's fine but I'm not. I'm not." He admitted, and she held him tighter.

"That's not a bad thing." She assured, him, but he pulled away to look at her.

"I still love him Jayje. I shouldn't, but I do." He said, and watched as her mouth made a little 'o' and then formed a small smile.

XXX

Reid waited anxiously beside the door of room 307, and could hear Penelope flirt with Derek playfully about his condition. She may have been happy, but Spencer's stomach began to freeze over in worry.

Morgan wouldn't want to see him. Not after what had happened. They barely made eye contact anymore. Well, on purpose that was. They barely said two words to each other. And now he was going to go in and see him?

But he couldn't just...not.

Suddenly, Garcia popped her head out of the room, and saw him there. She smiled giddily, as per usual, and left after patting him on the shoulder. He took a deep breath, and attempted to steady his nerves. But apparently his nerves wanted to make this difficult for him.

Without a second thought, her made his legs move and walked into the room silently. Pain hit him when he saw Morgan lying in the hospital bed, his leg in a cast, bruises on his cheeks, and gauze absolutely everywhere. Okay, that was an exaggeration. It was just on his head, arm and visible under his gown. But it was enough to bring tears to Reid's eyes.

"Hi." He stuttered out nervously, and Morgan looked over to see him standing there, hands in his pockets, eyes red.

"Uh...hey." Morgan said awkwardly, and raised an eyebrow at him.

"So...you really scared the shit out of me." Spencer admitted, and walked a little closer to Morgan. The man didn't look away from him. Actually, it was like he _couldn't _look away.

"Yeah. Sorry about that. You can freak on me like Penelope did if you want." Derek said, a ghost of a smirk on his lips.

"Oh, I'm sure she did enough of that for all of us." Reid said, a real smile forming on his lips.

"You've got that right." Morgan chuckled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Look...I'm...sorry about how weird things have been between us since...you know." Reid said, and looked at the floor.

He was hoping to god that Derek would accept the apology.

"I'm sorry too. It hasn't been easy." The other man said, and Reid looked up to make eye contact warily, it seeming like the first time in forever.

"Can we...can we just get along again? Like, not be awkward? I miss being able to actually say two words to you." Reid said quietly. Inside his mind, he worried about the answer.

"I thought you'd never ask, Genius." Derek said with a genuine smile, and Reid couldn't help but mirror him.

"Thank god." He said, and visibly relaxed, dropping his shoulders.

For a little while, Reid simply sat in the chair beside Derek's bed and did nothing. They both enjoyed the comfortable silence, just for the fact that it was comfortable, and not awkward. He had really missed this.

"Well, I'd better let Emily in here before she drags me out." Spencer said with a smirk, and stood up.

"Tell Penelope to go home, she needs her beauty sleep." Derek said, and looked him in the eye, a nice change.

"Ouch, she'll take that the wrong way." Reid said, and realized a second too late he had just flirted with his ex boyfriend.

But apparently, he hadn't noticed.

"Then rephrase it Spencer." Morgan said with a laugh, and looked at him lightly.

Reid, not knowing why, grabbed Morgan's limp hand, and squeezed it tightly, ignoring the electricity he felt.

"Don't you ever do this to me again, got it?" He said, and tried to pretend he couldn't feel the romantic tension between them. It was over, after all.

"Promise."

**There, a good finish to this little two part?**

**More to come!**

**REVIEW GUYS! PLEASE!**

**XO**


	36. Day 446: Reid

_Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, or 500 Days of Summer. Just my imagination._

**500 Days of Spencer.**

** Day (446)**

_Betraying The Butterflies_

Spencer took another large gulp of his beer, the loud music in the bar striking his ears and vibrating in his chest. He wasn't sure what time it was...not even what day it was. Maybe a Thursday. Perhaps.

He was just so utterly lost in everything, he'd been on autopilot since the hospital. He and Derek hadn't spoken since, other than an awkward_ Hello_, _How was your weekend?_ And _Sorry,_ _didn't see you there_.

He, truth be told, was jealous of Penelope, who had Morgan staying at her apartment for a while, in order to help him recover further. He'd argued about going back to work, versus not, but of course Hotch had won and he'd been ordered to take time off.

Reid couldn't help but wander through the memories of the night of the accident, his vision blurring at the edges.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his back, and jumped out of his skin. He turned to see an angrily familiar face grinning at him.

"Hey there Spencer." Chase said, and Reid blushed to the core.

The last time he'd seen the man was back when he and Derek were in a relationship, and visited a local gay bar. Chase had not stopped hitting on him for the entire night, and despite being attractive, had proven to be very annoying.

"Uh, hi Chase." He mumbled, absentmindedly, trying to avoid eye contact.

The man's dark hair was slightly longer than before, his eyes just as piercing blue. His frame had become more defined, and his outfit was very similar.

"Surprised you remember me. You seemed pretty attached to your boyfriend last time we saw each other." Chase said in an arrogant tone, and Reid sighed.

"Yeah, well I'm certainly not a cheater." He told the other man, gulping down more alcohol. He certainly hadn't wanted to run into anyone tonight.

"Is that why you're at a bar, by yourself?" Chase said, hopping onto a bar stool and raising a cocky eyebrow.

"Look, Chase, I don't need this right-"

"You're not together anymore, are you?" Chase guess correctly, and Reid choked on his beer.

"Uh, no. You give me run for my money." Spencer said, finishing his Corona with an irritated swallow.

"Pardon?"

"I'm a profiler for the FBI. We study behaviour and use it in order to catch serial killers and other criminals." Reid answered, giving the spiel that he'd given so many times before.

"_Really?" _Chase said, drawing out each syllable. He leaned against the bar counter and twirled the straw in his drink with a slightly appealing flick of his finger.

"Um, yes." He said, blushing uncomfortably. He was suddenly aware that Chase was hitting on him.

The bartender walked by, and gave him a questioning stare.

"Can I have another-" Reid tried to order, but got cut off by Chase, who was becoming more and more problematic.

"Two margaritas, hold the salt rim." The other man said, and the bartender nodded, albeit oddly, and left to retrieve them.

"Look...Chase...I came here to be alone, and I could use some space. I don't need you hitting on me right now." Reid grumbled, running a hand through his hair.

"Oh ho, flattering ourselves are we?" Chase said cockily, and leaned further against the table, accentuating his toned chest...

"Are you trying to tell me you didn't come over here with those intentions?" Reid raised an eyebrow, aware that he was somewhat flirting back.

"Okay, you got me. You really are a profiler." Chase winked, scooting closer to Spencer.

The bartender returned with the margaritas, and he avoided eye contact, worried the bar worker would come to certain conclusions.

"These are my favourite drink." Chase mentioned, taking a sip through the thin black straw.

"I know, you were drinking one when you were talking to us at Marshall's Bar." He said, taking a sip of his own, and liking the way it smoothed across his tongue.

"How the hell did you remember that?" The dark haired man asked, licking his lips.

"I have an eidetic memory." Reid said, and upon seeing the confused look that graced Chase's features, elaborated. "It means I remember pretty much everything, especially things I read or write. I could quote almost anything to you right now, including statistics."

"Seriously? Can I test you?" Chase asked, leaning his head on one hand attractively.

Reid pondered it, and figured he'd already thrown rationality out the window. "Why not?"

"Okay...how many relationships start from online dating sites?" Chase asked randomly, smirking.

Reid chuckled; the man thought he could beat him? Nope.

"1 in 5 relationships start from online, according to 2008 statistics, although that number has risen since." Spencer said somewhat arrogantly, and grinned.

"Wow, you're really smart."

"Certifiably a genius, with an IQ of 187 and multiple PHDs." Reid bragged, the alcohol beginning to flow through his system more freely.

"Well, you know Spencer, I find intelligence highly attractive." Chase flirted in a low tone, leaning close and putting a smooth hand on Reid's.

Surprisingly, he didn't pull back at first. Something inside him froze, having missed romantic contact for so long.

Finally, coming to his senses, he pulled his hand away in a rough motion.

"Uh, excuse me."

...

Reid dried the water off his face, glancing at his face in the bathroom mirror. What the hell was he doing? He still loved Morgan. He loved him so much, But honestly, he'd missed the contact...

"Spencer? You okay?" Chase's voice came from behind him, and Reid rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry Chase, but I can't do this. Derek and I only broke up a little while ago, and..." Reid trailed off, spinning to see the other man leaning against the wall, an angle that accentuated...no.

"Hey, babe, I know what it's like. But don't deprive yourself because of it." He said, and moved towards Spencer.

He wasn't sure why, but he didn't back away.

And then Chase leaned in and kissed him, his lips moving against Reid's with a well developed technique. And suddenly Reid was kissing back, the built up passion he'd been dealing with for so long overwhelming him into wrapping his arms around Chase's strong shoulder's.

He felt Chase's tongue push against his lips and opened them, allowing entrance. A moan escaped Chase's mouth, and Reid pushed him back against the wall, lust filling his stomach.

Then something changed, and Morgan's face popped into his mind. Suddenly everything was foreign, and wrong.

He pulled away, pushing Chase back roughly.

"I can't do this. I can't. I still love Derek." He said, tears brimming his eyes.

"That doesn't matter. This doesn't mean anything. Come on Spence." Chase said in a rough, lusty voice. He grabbed Reid's arm, and winked.

"Don't...don't call me Spence." He said, his voice hitched.

"I'm sorry." He muttered, before pulling away and running out the door, out the bar, and into the night air.

He hailed a taxi, jumped in, half-shouted his address, and leant his head against the cold window.

What the hell had he just done?

**Soo? I needed to add some capital D-RAMA! :D**

**So sorry it's late, unfortunately I've had writers block and exams!**

**Revieww?**

**xoxo **


	37. Day 449: Morgan

_Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, or 500 Days of Summer. Just my imagination._

**500 Days of Spencer.**

** Day (449)**

_That Damn Whistle_

Morgan arrived home late. He wasn't sure how late. Tonight was the first night Garcia had allowed him and Clooney to go home, and he followed his dog straight to the bedroom, exhausted.

His leg still hurt, along with his ribs, but other than that he was fine, as he assured them all. Well...everyone but Spencer, who despite their agreement upon losing the awkwardness, had continued to be cold.

The thought of Reid made him look over to the small dresser the man had filled with his stuff all that time ago. Derek hadn't looked in it since the other man left, but he was sure it was empty. Right?

Well dammit, now he had to check. Garcia was rubbing off on him, he swore.

Limping over to the wooden dresser, he sat on the bed, and opened the top drawer; empty. Second drawer? Empty as well. Third? Nothing, just some dust. He wasn't even sure why he checked the bottom drawer, but he was glad he did.

Inside was the whistle he's given Spence on their first Valentines Day. And underneath it, an envelope.

He grabbed it, and immediately was wafted with a wave of the other man's cologne. He crinkled the envelope as he quickly tried to open it.

He unfolded the letter inside and recognized the messy scrawl.

"Dear Derek.

I'm writing this as I pack my stuff. I never wanted it to end this way. I thought you were my forever. I'm not blaming you, of course. We both did some stupid things. But I know for sure that we both loved each other, whole-heartedly. Anyways, I put this in the bottom drawer so hopefully you won't find it until later, when we're not as hurt. I've left the whistle, much like all those years ago. Maybe it's your turn to keep it safe for awhile.

I really am sorry. I love you.

Sincerely, your Pretty Boy, Spencer."

Derek already had tears falling when he reached the end.

Grabbing the whistle, he ran it between his fingers.

He needed to get his Genius back. But how...

**Alright! HINT: That make-up scene you've all been waiting for? NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Review to get it sooner!**

**xo**


	38. Day 450: Reid

_Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, or 500 Days of Summer. Just my imagination._

**500 Days of Spencer.**

** Day (450)**

_Finally_

Spencer walked through the BAU, in his usual sombre mood everyone had become accustomed to. As well as that, those who hadn't known about his and Morgan's relationship had become accustomed to them not speaking; probably making up some argument in their head.

He passed JJ, who gave him her usual motherly, sympathetic look that he received every morning since the breakup. And of course, since Derek's accident, when he'd told her he still loved him, a touch of sadness was added to her eyes.

Even though he and Derek had promised that night at the hospital that it would no longer be awkward, the tension barely lessened.

Sure, they could now look each other in the eye, say a quick hello, or sometimes work together (when truly caught up in the case-solving moment) but other than that, the two remained stiff and icy cold towards one another. It was almost as if they couldn't help it. Like they could only either go back to being in love and together (so not an option) or be like...whatever this was.

When he reached the BAU bullpen, he stopped to lean against the railing, surveying the workers. The hustle and bustle was as to be expected on a Tuesday morning. Most people went straight to the substandard coffee machine, despite it's awful taste.

Spencer couldn't help but stare as Derek Morgan himself (clumsy crutches and all) returned with a cup of coffee, sat at his desk and began chatting with Garcia, who was perched on it like a bouncy child. He watched as Emily threw a pen across the room at Rossi, hitting him in the back as he passed. He had to hand it to her, she had good aim. But once again, he couldn't keep his gaze from Morgan for any longer.

"You're staring." JJ said from behind him and he groaned.

"Shut up." He mumbled, but took her implied advice and moved his eyes elsewhere.

"If you'd only talk to him-" She began, but he cut her off.

"No. We're done."

"Spence...all I'm saying is that once you get over the barrier, the journey is a lot easier." She said, patted him on the shoulder, and walked down the steps into the bullpen.

He began to ponder her words as he nursed his mug of highly sweetened caffeine, putting his back to everyone in the bullpen. What could she be implying?

"Spencer." Came that voice. That voice he yearned for everyday. The one he loved, yet cursed.

He spun to see Morgan staring at him, albeit awkwardly, looking him square in the eyes.

"Um...Derek." He said, calling him by his first name, just like he used to.

"I can't do this anymore. I can't...I can't act like I hate you. Not when...not when I still love you." The other man said, and Reid felt himself suck in air, something like a choked gasp.

"You what?"

"Spencer I never stopped loving you. I'm so sorry about everything that happened between us." Derek said, leaning on a crutch.

Spencer looked around and realized the entire team, and all the other people here were somewhat staring. It had gone rather quiet. And yet, somehow he didn't care.

"I'm sorry too. I wish it had never happened." Spencer told him in a whispery voice.

"But that's just it isn't it? God, I had to go and be the bad guy, like I always am and ruin everything-"

"It was equally my fault." Spencer interjected.

"-and now we're so awkward around each other, and I miss just being able to look across the room and go 'that guy, right there, yeah the cute one, he's mine'-"

"You said that?"

"-but everything we went through was so tough, and we're both so..so.." Derek paused, looking for the word.

"Fucked up." Spencer offered, getting shocked stares for swearing.

"Well, yeah and...I just didn't know how to get past that honeymoon phase. Maybe you do-"

"I don't."

"-but I have no idea and I just had to go and screw everything up. All you ever did was be perfect to me!" Morgan insisted.

"That's not true and you know it." Spencer said, blushing as he saw the onlookers watching with intense curiosity.

"It is! You stuck by me through everything Spence. You were there when I doubted everything, when I needed a friend, when I needed...just someone to hold my hand. You were there. Always." Morgan told him.

Reid stared in shock for a few moments, taking in what he had just heard. He was fully aware that everyone was staring, like this was a movie. He also knew that if he didn't act now, somehow this glorious moment might end.

Without thinking anymore, he pushed himself over the cliff inside his emotions and kissed Derek in front of everyone. He smirked to himself as he felt him tense in shock, but a second later he was kissing back.

It was as if they'd been a desert since they broke up, and were only now found water. And they couldn't get enough.

"I'm still here." Spencer said as he pulled away, never taking his hands off Derek's face.

"This could end up like last time." Derek said, and Spencer shook his head.

"I don't care."

"I kissed someone else while we were broken up." Reid admitted, a heated blush appearing. Derek looked taken aback, but accepted it.

"I don't care."

"Everyone is staring." Morgan muttered, grinning.

"I don't care." They said in unison, faces matching masks of hidden laughter.

"Woo!" Garcia called, and suddenly there was clapping.

They spun to see JJ, Emily, and Rossi clapping, a rare smile on Hotch's face and Garcia bouncing up and down as if the floor had transformed into a trampoline.

"That was just like in the movies!" Garcia squealed happily.

"It better have been, the way you guys were watching. Might as well have been eating popcorn." Morgan said sarcastically.

"Ooooh! Good idea! Celebratory popcorn!" JJ said, earning a few giggles as she scampered off to find some.

"Spence...are you sure?" Morgan said, keeping an arm on his crutch and another on Reid's waist.

"It's worth the risk. I can't stay away from you." He winked.

"Damn Reid, you're quite the kisser." Came Emily's teasing tone from beside them.

"About that mister, since when do you just go around kissing people without saying anything?" Derek asked.

"Oh...a little friend might have asked me if I ever did anything without thinking." He answered, smirking at Emily.

"Nope." Rossi answered in a light tone.

"Well, I wanted to change that answer." He laughed, getting a poke to the ribs from Emily, and a kiss on the cheek from Derek.

In his eyes, all was finally, finally, good.

**Ahh, the long awaited breakup scene! I tried my best to use all suggestions and such.**

**The whistle will come into play later on.**

**Thanks for reading, review!**

**xo**


	39. Day 455: Morgan

_Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, or 500 Days of Summer. Just my imagination._

**500 Days of Spencer.**

** Day (455)**

_Attack of Garcia_

Morgan sat down in the chair beside Spencer, their hands intertwined. They'd only been back together a few days, but they were stronger than ever. There were three things he could tell you for sure. One; he never stopped being in love with Spencer. Two; Spencer never stopped loving him. Three; make-up sex is amazing.

Garcia sat down from them, with a grin. She'd dragged them both in here in a hurry, and neither had any clue what was going on.

"Alrighty lovebirds. Relationship counselling with your sexy host, Penelope Garcia." She said with a big smile, and Derek shot her a glare.

"We don't need counselling, we're better than ever." Morgan explained.

"Ah, but maybe not for long! When your relationship was a secret, you were fine. In fact, even when just I knew, you were fine. But as soon as others got involved, and more and more people knew, it broke down. Why?" She asked, although it was clear she was looking for a specific answer.

"Pressure." Spencer answered, giving Morgan a look while biting his lip in an alluring way.

"Quite right my Baby Panda! Having people know adds pressure to not only stay happy, but to also keep up with the 'norm' of relationships these days." Garcia explained.

"Okay, okay, I'll give you that one. But we don't need help!" Morgan argued again.

"No...maybe she's right Derek. If it went bad once it can certainly do it again. And now everyone knows, not just a few." Spencer said, his eyes somewhat pleading. Morgan could tell his Genius wanted it to last this time, and if doing this was what it would take, then he'd do it.

"Fine. But we're not getting into the details of our sex life with you, Penelope Nosy Garcia." Derek teased with a wink, moving to put an arm around Reid.

"Oh you will. Just give me time and well hid cameras, my rabbits." Penelope joked.

"You put one camera anywhere we might be and I will murder you myself." Reid said, somewhat out of character.

In fact, Morgan had noticed that over the last few days. Spencer had changed during their break up. He had grown emotionally. Sure they were happy together, but instead of being guarded like he was way back, or even open like he was before, he was just...closed off. He didn't get into anything emotional. But maybe this counselling could do some good in that department.

"Okay, we'll meet here every day-"

"Every _other _day, Garcia."

"Fiiiiinee. And each day we'll have some sort of talk or discussion that will help you guys re-bond and love each other even more." She finished with a smile.

"Uhuh. And today's activity is...?" Spencer asked, a wary tone to his voice.

"Ah, glad you asked! Today, I want you to tell each other two things you're glad is different the second time around, and two things you miss from the first."

"That's it?" Morgan asked, eyebrow raised.

"Nobody gets homework on the first day Derek, I'm not a mean teacher." She half-laughed, waving a fuzzy pen in the air.

"I'll go first." Derek said steadily, turning to look Spence in the eyes.

"Pretty Boy. Two things I'm glad are different...Well, one, you seem to be more willing physically, if you know what I mean." He said, watching as Reid blushed and Garcia mouthed _cameras!_

"Another thing...well, the fact that you're more blunt about asking things. In a good way of course; you don't dance around the subject." Morgan said, and earned a small grin from Spencer.

"And two things I miss...Spence, I miss the way you used to open up to me. We used to just sit and talk about anything and everything and now you're just...closed off. I understand that it's because you've had your trust broken so many times that you couldn't survive it again. But I promise you now, that I will never, _ever,_ do such a thing again. I'd rather die." Derek explained, putting a hand to cup Spencer's cheek.

"I...I know that. It's just really hard. I...it's like my heart tells me to open up to you, and then my mind steps up and goes 'shut the fuck up'. I know that sounds stupid but it's true." Reid told him, reaching to pull Derek's hand off his face.

"It's not stupid. Nothing you do or think is ever stupid, Genius." Morgan whispered, pulling Reid in to kiss him on the forehead.

"Alright Hot Stuff, other thing you miss?" Garcia interrupted, tapping her pen on the table.

"Oh, right. Um...I guess I miss how new everything was. You know, when kissing and such was still...it was new. Don't get me wrong though, I still love kissing you and your beautiful body." Morgan said, winking.

Spencer flushed a deep red. "You know, beautiful is a word used generally to describe a female."

"Don't you go all grammar freak on me now, I might have to make you shut up." Derek flirted, pulling Spencer in for a deep kiss, grinning against the other man's lips.

"As hot as that is, and as much as I _am_ going to watch more with my secret cameras, we need to get on with this. Hotch said briefing at eleven, and that's in ten minutes." Garcia interrupted with a smirk.

"Alright, fine. My turn I guess." Spencer muttered. "Something I'm glad is different...hmm, well like you said, we're more willing. Our relationship is deeper, and our connection is stronger, which makes all the difference."

Morgan nodded, squeezing his hand.

"Another thing...well, I'm definitely glad we don't have to hide around the team anymore. That sucked last time." Reid said, and then bit his lip. His expression showed everything; he wanted to close himself off again.

"You don't have to get into the other stuff if you don't want to." Morgan added, seeing the distress on Spencer's face.

"Yes he does, this counselling is important." Garcia argued.

"Penelope, stay out of it." Derek muttered angrily.

"No, she's right Derek. I agreed to this in order to help us. We can't just shove issues aside anymore, we need to deal with them." Reid said, and took a deep breath.

"One thing I miss would be how comfortable I was last time. It was almost too good to be true, I suppose. Now I just...it's certainly not that I don't trust you, it's just that I don't trust myself...to be able to handle my trust being broken again. And I know you would never, but like I said before, I'm somewhat conflicted inside." Spencer slowly admitted, his eyes becoming wet.

"I...I'll help you through that." Derek mumbled.

"We both will honey." Penelope added.

"I know. I love you guys for that." He smiled. "And the other thing I miss would be...probably how I used to depend on you. For nearly everything, especially..." He trailed off, glancing nervously at Garcia before taking a deep breath. "Especially with the drugs, and fighting off cravings. You helped me with everything. And I guess I did the same, when you had second thoughts and bouts of anger. Now it's somewhat...less than that. There's less...less support, you know? I just wish...I hope we can get that back."

Garcia was obviously taken aback at the mention of drugs, but she didn't say a word.

"We will, Kid."

"I'm not a-"

"Not a kid, I know." Derek chuckled. "You are most definitely, not a kid."

**Soooo, you like? More coming soon, with more issues and more little Garcia challenges!**

**Would it be Criminal Minds if I didn't have crazy Garcie? Nope!**

**Review please,**

**xo**


	40. Day 457: Morgan

_Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, or 500 Days of Summer. Just my imagination._

**500 Days of Spencer.**

** Day (457)**

_When words fail, music speaks._

Morgan laughed as he picked up Reid, setting him on a desk to lean in and kiss him. The bullpen was empty except for Emily and JJ, who'd stayed behind during their lunch break to get some work done. They were still utterly intrigued by Derek and Spencer's...openness. They weren't afraid to be together, that's for sure.

Derek ran a hand through Spence's hair, smiling against the other man's lips when he suppressed a moan.

"Break it up my boys, counselling time!" Came Garcia's voice. Derek groaned as he pulled away.

"Really? Now, of all times?"

"You agreed mister, get your butt in the conference room!" Penelope ordered, and Spencer hopped off his desk, rolling his eyes.

"Counselling?" JJ asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Apparently without her amazing skills, we'll surely break up." Reid said, taking a rare sarcastic tone.

"Oh ho ho, don't doubt my method." Garcia chimed.

"What method? You're a computer whiz, not Dr Phil." Morgan muttered, grabbing his phone and holding Reid's hand.

"I like to think of myself as more like Oprah. Now come on my boys." She ordered, and they shuffled behind her.

"Have fun lovebirds!" Emily teased, and Derek muttered profanity under his breath.

XXX

"Alright, your second challenge!" Penelope sing-songed, gesturing to two laptops on the round table.

"You make it sound like we're on a game show." Reid muttered, sitting down in front of one.

"Yeah, one with no prize." Morgan said, looking Reid, annoyed.

"Your prize is each other. Now isn't that worth it?" Penelope asked, sitting herself down.

"Of course. Now just explain what we have to do."

"Alright my little penguins! Time for music. I want you to go on YouTube, and find a song that describes how you felt about the other _before _you ever got in the relationship. Yeah, all the way back. Now, it should be something good, something you feel completely describes your feelings in every way. You have ten minutes. Go."

Derek raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend, but sat in front of one of the laptops and put the headphones in his ears.

Immediately songs began to pop into his head. Ones that described their relationship, they way they kissed, his love...but Garcia wanted beforehand...damn her.

His hands typed surprisingly slow, his mind not keeping up to par. What could he choose for their pre-relationship feelings song? That topic was odd and unwanted anyways, so he certainly didn't want some uber depressing ballad...gah.

He looked over at Reid, seeing that his boyfriend was typing away furiously, his eyes alight with the reflection of the laptop screen.

And then it came to him. He just had time to type it in and select it before Garcia called time.

He paused the video, and disconnected his headphones. He tried to repress his growing grin as he imagined Spencer's reaction.

"Alrighty, Derek went first last time, so Spencer's up to bat! Ready my Boy Genius?" Penelope asked, and he nodded sheepishly.

"Okay...so this is embarrassing. Um...well when I left that night when we fought,"

"This is supposed to be from before!" Garcia interrupted.

"It is, I'm just attempting to save my pride, you lunatic." Spencer said, sending butterflies aflutter within Derek's heart.

"_Anyways, _that night at Garcia's, I was forced to watch the apparently popular television show called Glee. I won't even start on how unrealistic, ridiculously dramatic, and all around hormonal that program is. But I will say that one song they sang got to me...and it fits well with how I felt before we got together. So I'll stop talking and just let this song ruin my reputation as a male forever."

Reid sat back and pressed play, and Derek heard a melody enter the room.

_Pretending, by the Glee cast began to play._

When the ballad ended, Morgan was left with a shocked expression on his face. He saw Spencer with a deep blush on his cheeks, looking at his fiddling hands.

Despite the song being somewhat overdramatic, it was enough to take Derek's breath away. Knowing that his Pretty Boy had felt that way...and still did...

"Holy shit." He muttered, and put a hand on Spencer's shoulder. "I...I am so, _so _in love with you."

"I could say the same about you Derek."

"Play your song stud, this aint a one way street." Garcia quipped, and cocked her head to the side.

"Ugh...okay. Well, I will say that I heard this on the radio the other day and...well it just fit so perfectly with Ms. Crazy Pants over here's rules." Morgan teased, gesturing to Pen.

He clicked play, and looked awkwardly at his feet as the somewhat dumb song began.

_Merry-Go-Round by Suzie McNeil began to play._

When the song finished, Derek nervously looked up at Spencer.

"Damn I love you. And for the record? I heard you humming to that while listening to your I-Pod, so don't you bullshit me about the radio." Reid winked, and leaned in to kiss him. "But don't worry, you're still the macho man."

"Shut up, you." He ribbed, and connected their lips.

**Ahh, more counseling! And more song challenges up ahead! Hope you guys are cool with that 3**

***I was forced to remove the song lyrics, which I think is stupid, but whatever. Sorry guys.***

**Review!**

**xo**


End file.
